The Triangle
by Andrian1
Summary: WIKTT Challenge: Severus Snape returns from the Christmas holidays with a new wife on his arm. How does a certain Gryffindor take the news?
1. Snape got married?

AN/ I thought I would give this a whirl while waiting patiently for my chapters from my story 'Damaged Goods' to return from my gifted beta whose real life is a bit hectic right now. Rest assured the story is still in full steam as well as 'If there be thorns' for those who are waiting for the 'Midsummer's Journey' sequel. I just needed a break from angst and darkness. This is for fun.  
  
WIKTT challenge: The Triangle. The recent discussion of how things would be after the release of OotP and the concern over the implications of a married Snape' on the HG/SS 'ship' had made me to think up this challenge, which might become all too real. With the hope it'll stay hypothetical ... The only absolute requirement in this challenge is: The story HAS to start where Snape IS married -- to someone other than Hermione. The story HAS to end where Snape and Hermione are together. Whom is Snape married to? Up to you. The nature of the marriage? (Love marriage, arranged marriage, convenience marriage . ) Also up to you. How does the marriage dissolves? (She dies, he leaves her, she leaves him . ) Also up to you. The role Hermione plays in the breakup? (A bystander who takes her chance, an active home wrecker, someone Snape goes to for consolation, his lover while he's still married . ) Also up to you. BUT . I want full details of all the points above. Yes. Include all the stuff that makes gossips like myself live for. Feel free to make it as scandalous as you wish! What is NOT allowed: a big time or emotional gap between the breaking of Snape's marriage and his getting together with Hermione. The events HAVE to be connected. The deadline -- June 20th 2003. One day before OotP (yea like who will read fanfiction for the next two months after anyways lol)  
  
The Triangle  
  
"Who is that woman sitting by Snape?" Harry asked. "Did we get a new professor over the holiday?"  
  
The students had just returned that day from their Christmas break and Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in their usual spots at the Gryffindor table eating dinner. It had been the first Christmas they had spent away from school since their third year. They had wanted to stay since it was their last year, however it had been decided that all students return home that Christmas.  
  
"Oh her," Ron said his mouth full of mashed potato, "that's Snape's wife."  
  
"WHAT!?" Hermione and Harry asked together looking at Ron.  
  
"Didn't you see it in the Daily Prophet? They got married on Christmas Eve. I wouldn't have paid any attention either except mum made such a big fuss over it. You know how she is. Positively giddy about it she was. Said it was about time the man had someone in his life." Ron rolled his eyes remembering the knitted tea cozies she had made to send to them as a wedding present.  
  
"Amazing," Harry muttered, looking up at the head table at the woman once more. She was a striking woman, with long blonde hair that framed an aristocratic face. "Who would ever think that greasy git could get someone like that?"  
  
"Harry, really," Hermione chided. "I thought you would have grown up a bit by now. Looks aren't everything."  
  
"Yea," Ron said grinning. "It must have been his charming personality that attracted her."  
  
Hermione shook her head at the boys.  
  
"Well look at this way," Ron said eyeing Hermione, "maybe he won't be so nasty now that he is getting shagged on a regular basis."  
  
Hermione punched him hard. "Is that all you guys think about?"  
  
"Let's see, we are seventeen, healthy, no cares in the world since Voldemort's downfall, so the answer is yes!" Harry said laughing, especially after spending the summer with Sirius he thought.  
  
Voldemort had fallen at the end of their sixth year term when he had attacked Hogwarts. He had been convinced that if he could kill Harry then nothing could stand in his way. It had been a swift battle thanks to members of the Phoenix Order who had learned of the attack due to Professor Snape who was spying for them. Fortunately they hadn't lost any students and only one staff member, though many had been injured, Professor Snape and Dumbledore critically.  
  
After it was over, Sirius had been cleared of all charges and had been offered a job at the Ministry as an Auror for his part in the downfall of the Dark Order.  
  
Sirius had promptly bought a house in London and Harry had spent a wonderful summer with his godfather. It had been an experience he would never forget. Sirius had been like a hormonal 18 year old. Harry couldn't really blame him. After all, he had spent the best years of his life locked away in Azkaban.  
  
Harry blushed as he remembered the parade of women that had come through the small house. And this Christmas! Sirius had gotten Harry a very unusual gift, claiming it was time he was a 'man'.  
  
"Earth to Harry," Ron called chuckling, for he knew all about Harry's 'gift'.  
  
"Really," Hermione said disdainfully.  
  
The boys laughed at her red face.  
  
****  
  
Lying in her bed in the Headgirl's small room, her books scattered around her, Hermione tried to concentrate on the complicated chemistry formula in front of her. Receiving the highest NEWTS in the last twenty decades, she had been given the rare opportunity to design her curriculum for herself this year. She had decided on a regiment that would allow her to become a mediwitch, but not just any mediwitch.  
  
The thought had came to her during the summer, after she had spent several weeks working with Madam Pomfrey caring for those who were injured during the battle at Hogwarts. She had found that every time she suggested something to try on the more critical patients, she was put in her place by Pomfrey and the mediwizards from St Mungo's who had come to assist. Evidently the Wizarding world of medicine did not believe in advancement and stayed with old remedies.  
  
Hermione had done a lot of research the first part of the summer, studying chemistry and medical books she had gotten from the university library and the idea had coursed through her veins. Mixing Muggle technology and magic. It could be the best of both worlds. She had outlined her proposal and sent it to Professor McGonagall. Three days later she had received a post not from McGonagall but from Dumbledore  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
Professor McGonagall brought me your proposal for your last year curriculum. I must tell you young lady that I am very impressed. I for one realize that advancement in the medical area of our realm is sorely lacking, attesting from first hand experience.  
  
As I examine the classes you have outlined for your designed areas of study needed to accomplish this, I regret to inform you that Advanced Potions will not be offered this year as no student signed up for it. Professor Snape is on sabbatical at the moment, however he will still be teaching potions and I have forwarded your proposal on to him.  
  
Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey have all agreed to take you on as an apprentice in the areas you laid out. I realize that without the Potions class you may wish to amend your project, that is why I wrote to you personally.  
  
Best wishes Professor A. Dumbledore, Headmaster.  
  
Tears in her eyes, Hermione had thought she would have to scrap the whole idea. Moping around the house, she tried outlining another area she was interested in. By the end of the month she had given up and decided just to take classes with the rest of her friends when a large black raven flew in through the open window of her bedroom.  
  
With her heart in her throat she had untied the letter and read,  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
Professor Dumbledore has informed me of the project you wish to work on during your seventh year. As you know there will not be a seventh year Advance Potions this term, however I have read your proposal very carefully and am intrigued.  
  
I will expect you every Thursday evening after dinner to assist you in the potions area of your project.  
  
Professor S. Snape  
  
That was it. She hugged the short note to her chest elated.  
  
****  
  
Sighing, Hermione stacked her books carefully on the nightstand. Her mind was too full of 'him' to concentrate. Blowing out the candle she laid back on her pillow. "Well that's that," she said to the empty room. "I guess I don't have to worry about having a silly crush on the man any more."  
  
She turned over and punched the pillow angrily. Enough Granger, it was just one of those stupid things and you should have never even given much thought to.  
  
Damn, but she had given Severus Snape too much thought these past months. Not that she had noticed him before, had come to respect his intelligence and bravery, but ever since this term had started she had noted the man.  
  
Working closely with him one on one on Thursday evenings that had quickly changed into Tuesday evenings also, had given her a closer look at her surly potions professor. Since recovering from the battle, he had seemed more relaxed, the lines on his face lesser. He had even altered his appearance just a bit. Hermione doubted that anyone noticed that his hair no longer was greasy, his scowl not always present. Maybe since he no longer had to concern himself with Voldemort he could take time with little things.  
  
Those afternoons in his chambers revealed to her the man behind the snarky potions professor. His eyes, smoky and bright revealed the passion for learning that she herself knew. When he looked at her, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have him look at her with that same kind of passion.  
  
The intense sessions had soon spilled over to Saturday afternoons. These were the best Hermione thought. On Saturdays they went to his private quarters to pour over the Muggle books of chemistry and medicine. It was there that for the first time she had seen him without his professor's habit and her heart had skipped a beat.  
  
She had lost her breath at the sight of him. Dressed in a fine linen white shirt and causal black trousers, his hair pulled back from his face tied at the nape of his neck, she thought she had the wrong door. He had arched one of his dark eyebrows at her as she stared at him before flushing and hurried into the room.  
  
Who had stolen the greasy haired evil professor and replaced him with a sexy, dark man? she thought, still marveling at the difference in his looks. It had taken a lot of concentration not to stare at him during their time and when she had left that evening she found that her knees where weak.  
  
He had been animated about the research they were doing. Often they worked long into the evening having dinner there. It had happened innocently enough. Being in his private chambers, they both had been more relaxed, more like colleagues. A slip of the tongue one evening had him addressing her as 'Hermione'. It had sounded like honeyed mead coming from his lips and she had told him that she preferred to be addressed by her given name when he had tried to apologize.  
  
Giving her a smile, he had told her that she also could address him as Severus but only on Saturdays. Her heart had melted as she spoke his name for the first time.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she mumbled into her pillow, berating herself for her schoolgirl fantasies as tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.  
  
****  
  
"Are you coming to bed soon Sev?" a rich sultry voice called from the bedroom.  
  
"In a moment," he said curtly. He wondered how many newlyweds were exasperated beyond reason after one week of marriage. Not that it didn't have its perks, he thought, smiling as Rowena appeared in the doorway dressed in a silky red nightgown that clung to her tall-sculpted body.  
  
He had been pleasantly surprised their first night together. The woman definitely had talent, talent that had been honed to perfection when it came to pleasuring a man. Severus knew that many men would have found this disquietening that their new wife was skilled in such a manner, however he found it interesting and had no complaints, though he had been tempted to inquire where she had learned such an art. In a way it gave him an excuse. He had been afraid he would to profess love for her, comfort and caress her in the bedroom. It would have been foreign to him as his only intimate relationships had been meaningless, sought for only base physical release.  
  
This marriage seemed only an extension of this. His mother had arranged it this past summer. Severus had listened patiently for years as his mother had begged for him to wed, to produce grandchildren. It had been impossibility with his complicated life before Voldemort's demise.  
  
He had returned to his home to recuperate from his injuries. It had been comforting to have his mother fuss over him and in a moment of weakness he had agreed to her pleadings. "Find me a wife," he had told her exasperatedly one evening. Her beaming face had almost been worth it as she kissed her son and began her matchmaking.  
  
As with most pureblood wizarding families who adhere to the old ways, an arranged marriage through the parents was not unusual. Severus had feared that his mother would present him with a young girl that he would not only have to pretend to love but rear also. It had been a relief when she had presented one Rowena Treymaine to him. At 32, tall and lithe, she carried herself with a regal air. Long blonde hair fell to her hips and grey green eyes promised intelligence.  
  
It did not take Severus long to uncover the reason the woman was still unwed, once he had searched into the background of the family. Apparently her family had once came from money until her father had squandered them into poverty. When Severus had met her father, he knew that he had sold his daughter to the highest bidder, though she was an adult. Severus had smiled wickedly as he shook the man's hand. The man would never see any money from this union and that had been the start of the arguments.  
  
"I cannot believe that you do not trust your own wife to have access to your Gringotts' account," Rowena had pouted when she had asked him about it two days after their wedding. Giving her a sardonic smile, Severus had assured her that she would have enough money to please her desires. The woman loved to shop and he did not mind indulging her in her whims for material things, however he did not plan to keep up her no account father.  
  
Severus rose from his seat following his wife into the bedroom. Flinching at the sight of his bedchambers, the damn woman had redone the once dark greens with lilac; he soon forgot the room as she once again showed him how skilled she was. 


	2. Maybe I should have knocked

Standing outside the potions classroom Tuesday evening Hermione took a deep breath.  Alright this is going to be fine she told herself.  Don't let it get to you Granger.  She knew Severus had no idea about her crush on him and the only awkwardness would be on her part.  The work she was doing was too important to allow that. Squaring her shoulders she opened the door.

"Oh, sorry," she squeaked shutting the door quickly.

"Damn it Rowena, get off," Severus growled. 

Rowena got off of his lap where she had been straddling him, kissing his neck.  She had been trying to persuade him to scave off his session with the student coming this evening and take her into Hogsmeade for a drink.

"Really Sev," she said smiling slyly, "I am sure the girl saw nothing she hasn't probably done herself."

"That is not the point my dear," Severus purred, his scowl dark as he watch Rowena.  "It is about proper behavior.  This happens to be an academic setting if you haven't noticed."  His tone was one he often reserved for people like Longbottom.

"You do not have to remind me," she pouted.  "This stuffy old place, really Sev how do you stand it?"

"I stand it because this is what I choose to do, I made myself clear when I told you this before we wed." 

She returned his scowl.

"Out!" he barked.  "This will not happen again."

"Fine." She turned and flounced into his office, flooing herself to their private chambers.

Damn this was the reason that the staff at Hogwarts was single.  Dumbledore had only allowed Rowena to stay here with the expressed understanding she would move out by the end of January.  Severus had tried to persuade her to stay with his mother, her mother, buy a house, but she would not hear of it.  He would have to remind again that this was only temporary and if she wanted to stay close maybe they could find a place in Hogsmeade.

"Come in Miss Granger," he said as he opened the door.  

Hermione rushed past him, hurrying to the front of the room. She avoided meeting his gaze as she busied herself with her books and papers.

Severus noted Hermione's flushed face and felt a slight twinge of guilt over embarrassing the girl.  Surely she was not that naïve? he mused, a slight smile on his lips as he watched her attempts not to acknowledge he was in the room.

"So Miss Granger, have you worked out the properties on the potion you suggested?"

Hermione had been working on an idea that would help the minds of those put under the Unforgivables.  Several incidents had occurred from those who had spent long bouts under the Imperius Curse. They had started having periods of blackouts, often wandering away or doing things they had no memory of later.

 If it were possible to reroute the electrical charges these spells had caused, then perhaps the victims could return to a normal state of mind.  This was the theory.  

She had studied Muggle medicine that worked on the brain and together she and Severus had broken down the components the medicines used.  If they could translate these into the magical realm, for it would take magic to undone the spells, they might have a chance.

"I believe so Professor," she said handing him a long parchment with her results.  She stole a glance at him as he read through her work.  The fire in his eyes made her heart leap, glad at least they still had the work.  His mouth was set and she couldn't help wonder how it would have been like to kiss him, just once, but knew that his wife was the only one to have that privilege now.  

_The work Granger, think about the work. _

He looked up at her and smiled slightly.  "Excellent Hermione." 

Had he just called her Hermione? Surely not.

"Thank you Professor, however you will notice that the one element I cannot figure out is the enzyme needed to meld the rest of the ingredients together."

"That is what these sessions are for Miss Granger.  Perhaps together we will find it.  I suggest starting by brewing the base.  It will be a matter of trial and error to find the needed ingredient. I believe we are looking for a basic enzyme found in a bodily fluid."

"Exactly," she said excitedly.  "But which one?"

His eyes held hers a moment, the excitement in them reflecting his own over the anticipation of her project. "We shall soon see," he said giving her a smile.

The evening passed quickly in companionable silence as she prepared the base for her potion while Severus looked through various books on potion ingredients and their uses.  

"Finished," she said finally around ten.  Severus came over to examine the potion.  "It needs to simmer overnight. I will come by in the morning to bottle it."  

"That will not be necessary," he told her holding up a ladle of the liquid and smelling it.  "I will be here for the first years class and will do that."

"Thanks," she said giving him a small smile.  He truly had changed she thought, Severus Snape offering to do something for a student.

"I will see you Thursday evening then," she said hoisting her book bag and heading to the door.

"Hermione."

She stopped with her hand on the door. No mistake, he had said her name again.

"I forgot to thank you for the gift you sent at Christmas…"

"You'rewelcomeprofessor…see you Thursday," she blurted, hurrying out the door.

Severus stared at the door a moment amused.  What had gotten into her?

****

Hermione's face was burning as she made her way back to her room.  She had forgotten about sending him those Christmas presents.  Her thoughts had been centered around her feelings of his marriage. 

Throwing her book bag on the bed she picked up Crookshanks who had meowed a welcome to her and hugged him. "Crooks, I am such a fool." Crookshanks purred loudly kneading her arm.

She had found the perfect gift for him at a bookstore at the university.  As they had looked through journals of the newest developments on treating the mind, Severus had shown great interest in an article by Christopher Manning, an Australian Psychiatrist who had developed a theory that if through manipulation of the chemicals in the brain, man could have access to the vast part of the brain that was not used. 

"The possibilities are endless" Manning had written.  "Those with brain injuries, mental illness, and retardation could have access to parts of the brain that would allow them to become fully functioning humans once more."  Manning also believed that within these recesses lay the information for what would be deemed as mystical powers, ESP, telekinesis, and so much more.  Severus had been enthralled over the Muggle and wanted to know if it were possible to find more to read about the man's ideas.  Hermione had promised to look when she went home over the holidays.

The book had not been the gift that had brought a flush to her cheeks. It was the one she had found in a second hand store near the college.  

She and her mother had been walking down the sidewalk, discussing going to Diagon Alley, as Hermione needed new dress robes for a spring ball.  Dumbledore had announced before the Christmas holidays that a ball would be held the night before the Easter hol in celebration of a new spring, a new beginning without the threat of Voldemort.  The last set of dress robes she had bought had been during her fourth year and were much to small.  

They had passed the little shop and Hermione had grabbed her mother's hand pointing at a dress displayed in the window.  The dress was a deep rose with a empire bodice, a full flowing skirt that split to reveal an underskirt of burnished gold that was embroidered with symbols that Hermione recognized to be runes.  The sleeves were tight ending in a point that would fall over the wearer's hand. It looked similar to dress robes and Hermione loved it.  

When she had taken the dress into a small bathroom to try on, she had saw the label sewn into the back.  LaMorgana Originals.  So it really was dress robes, Hermione thought elated, recognizing the name from Witches Weekly.  A very expensive set, though she doubted the man running the small shop realized what he had.

The gown fit perfectly and the color suited her.  "Lovely," the old man had crooned, glad the young lady was so please with the dress.  He was afraid he would be stuck with the odd looking garment.  Surely it had been designed for a play or a costume ball.

Hermione had taken the dress to the small counter to be boxed while her mother examined some pieces of pottery.  It was there in the small glass case that she had seen the pendant.  

"May I?" she asked, pointing to it.  The old man opened the case and handed it to her.  It was very heavy and she could almost sense the antiquity of it.  About two inches in diameter it was silver with a detailed etching of a dragon gracing the front.  The lifelike creature stared at her, its eyes chips of emeralds.  Whoever had made the pendant was very gifted as she could make out each tooth inside the gaping mouth of the beast.  It was exquisite.  Turning it over she saw an inscription.  

"I believe it is ancient Gaelic," the old man said.  "Don't know what it says though."  

"It suits him," she said mostly to herself before she asked the man how much it was.  Her face fell as he told her the price.  It was almost twice what she had left to spend.  Sighing, she shook her head and handed it back to him.  

Noting her disappointed face after the look of sheer delight when she had said 'it suits him', the man felt generous.  It was Christmas after all.  Actually the necklace had been in the same crate as the dress the lady was buying and he felt that she should have both.  

"Oh, did I forget to mention that this piece is on special this week?  Half off the price."  He smiled broadly at the grin that crossed her face as she paid for the pendant tucking it carefully in her pocket before her mother came to the counter with her purchases.

****

"Oh my Crooks," she said wide-eyed. "Do you realize that he probably got my gifts on his wedding day?"

She knew he would have been pleased with the book. He probably had thrown the pendent in an ash can.

****

It was almost midnight by the time Severus made his way to his chambers.  After Hermione had left he had went to the library to get some books from the restricted section for them to look through.  

_Gods he had missed this_, he thought wryly.  The challenge she had presented in developing a new potion had reminded him about his own love for the art.  He was skilled, could brew any potion to perfection and because of the routine of teaching he had lost the edge he once had when he had been studying at the university. 

She had made him think this term with her excitement over her potion and ideas had started flowing through his mind.   His interest in creating new potions had been sparked once more thanks to Hermione.

_Of course,_ he thought sarcastically, _it helps to have an intelligent mind around to bounce theories off of.  _

Rowena was intelligent, he had no doubt but for some reason she refused to allow herself to reveal this.  Severus suspected her father had a lot to do with this; _Keep yourself beautiful and dumb my dear, that is the only way to snare a man. _

And manipulative! Severus chuckled.  Her subtle attempts of coercing him into agreeing to her desires were almost pathetic, but then again, she was trying to manipulate a master in that field.

Entering his rooms he saw no sign of her, noting the bedroom door was closed.  After a glass of brandy he went to the door.  It was locked. Severus grew irritated as he tried several spells it.  _Well at least she knows her spells_, he thought, deciding she needed to learn a few other things as he blasted the door off its hinges. 

She was sitting up in bed looking a bit shocked as pieces of the door flew to land on the bed.  Severus walked calmly into the room and undressed sliding into the bed. 

"Get out Severus," she said coldly, her eyes flashing at him.  

He had meant only to ignore her and go to sleep but she had dared to say that to him. Grabbing her roughly, he kissed her hard; bruising her lips, kissing her until she was gasping for breath beneath him, though her hands had started a familiar exploration of his body.  Breaking the kiss, he brushed her hands away.

"No one tells me what to do Rowena," his voice was low and dark.  "Nor keeps me from what I want."  Her face was flushed and her eyes full of desire.  "And right now I do not want you."

Turning his back to her he settled down to go to sleep, leaving her to stare daggers at him.

***

Fuming, Rowena sat there her arms crossed across her breasts.  Damn this wasn't going to be easy.

Severus Snape was not a man that she could manipulate with her charms or sexual expertise in the bedroom and she found herself almost at a loss of what to do. 

She had been aghast when her father had told her whom he had arranged a marriage with.  Severus Snape, Potions Master and ex Death Eater.  That had been her first inkling of trouble.  

Her talents for making men do as she desired had been honed to a fine art by the time she was 21.  It had been her father's idea that she should offer herself as an 'escort' for wealthy men.  He had gotten the idea from a Muggle who was his 'financial advisor.'  It had appalled her at first, but soon she found she enjoyed the attention and the lavish gifts the Muggle men bestowed on her. And it kept her father happy.

Sighing she knew her father was very displeased with her so far.  _Merlin's beard_, she thought angrily, _they had only been wed for two weeks._  Still her father owled her daily wanting to know when he could expect some monetary payment for finding her a suitable husband.

_How was she going to get to Severus?  The man was not going to be easy_, she thought smiling. She always did like a challenge.


	3. Tea and suggestions

An/ Thanks for the reviews folks.  Like I said this story is for fun so it may not be the best.  As for the rather nasty review all I can say, if you don't like it, don't read it.  Fanfiction is for people to express their muses.  It is not for people to berate others ideas.  Constructive criticism is always welcomed, nastiness is not.

Hermione was sitting on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room when Ron and Harry sat down beside her. She glanced warily at the boys who each had put an arm around her shoulders, noting their mischievous grins. Closing her book she sighed, "Alright, what is it?"

Ron's grin widened as Harry spoke. "We have decided that you are working much too hard."

"And Valentines Day being this Sunday, we thought you needed a break," Ron added.

She narrowed her eyes. "What have you done?"

Both of the boys leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You will find out soon enough," Ron teased.

"Ronald Weasley, you had better not be planning anything for me on Valentines Day.  You will regret it, I swear."

"Aw, come on Herms," Ron said, "you are spending way too much time on this project of yours.  We think you need a distraction."

"We are going into Hogsmeade Saturday," Harry began.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a fifth wheel," Hermione replied.  She did not want to hang around with their dates.  Harry had been seeing Pavarti since the end of their sixth year and Ron had finally started dating her twin Padma.  

"Well, you won't exactly be a fifth wheel.  Not when there will be six." Ron teased.

"Oh no.  You didn't."

"We did.  Your date will be expecting you at The Three Broomsticks at 3pm Miss Granger.  Don't be late."

She punched Ron in the arm.  "I won't come."

"Please Hermione," Harry said, giving her a pleading look.  "It wont be any fun if you don't join us."

Hermione snorted. "If you cannot have 'fun' being with your dates, then I suggest you reexamine your choices."

"I think some persuasion is in order," Ron said grinning at Harry.

"Definitely." Harry agreed as they pounced, tickling Hermione.

After a few minutes of unmerciful tickling and laughter, Hermione had surrendered.  "Okay I give.  I will meet this person."  _Meet, _she thought, _doesn't mean I have to stay_.

****

Saturday afternoon Hermione was still going through books.  They had made little progress on the potion.  It was finally determined that the missing ingredient was blood, but what kind of blood?  Exhausting all the different types Severus had on hand, she was looking through a book of dark magic, looking for clues.  Maybe an outlawed type was what they needed.

Severus had gotten her the book though he wouldn't say where, emphasizing the need to keep it hidden.  That was easily done in her little room.  She rarely had visitors.  Ron and Harry were too involved with Quidditch and their current love interests.  

She groaned as she looked at her watched, 2pm.  "_I have to get ready to meet them in Hogsmeade_," she thought vaguely, not wanting to stop her research.  Hermione sorely missed the Saturday afternoons she had spent with Severus before Christmas.  This would have gone much faster if she could get his input. 

Usually Severus and his wife were absent on the weekends.  This weekend she had seen them at the staff table at lunch and assumed it was his weekend to be on duty. She had smiled wryly thinking that it was ironic that he was stuck at Hogwarts on the so-called romantic day of the year.  _Serves you right,_ she thought cattily.

Putting down the book she got up to change.  "I really don't want to do this Crooks," she said to the cat that was stretched out on the bed like a throw rug. "Look at me, I am definitely not the type the guys are interested in."  Crookshanks opened one big yellow eye and meowed. "See, even you agree, you chauvinist," she laughed.

Putting on a pair of jeans and a light blue jumper, she brushed her hair, sighing as it fuzzed back up.  She had bought styling gels and such to tame her hair for the ball, but didn't want to bother with it today. Looking skeptically at herself, she thought her eyes were a little too wide, the upturned nose a bit too small.  _And forget the body_ she thought.  She had inherited her mother's petite frame. Barely 5 '5', she thought her breasts were a bit too large for her body as well as her full round hips. "Oh mom," she said ruefully, "why couldn't you be tall and willowy?" 

Still, she wouldn't trade her mind for all the looks in the world.  It would be awful to exist only for a man anyway, she thought, deciding that romance just wasn't meant for her. 

Picking up the book once more, she read through a section she had marked earlier.  "This is it!" she said excitedly causing Crookshanks to open both eyes and blink at his annoying human as he watched her race out of the room.

***

Rowena opened the door. "Sev, one of your little students wants to talk to you," she said disdainfully as she turned away from Hermione, not bothering to ask her in.

Severus came into the room and Hermione couldn't stop the little skip her heart made.  She hadn't seen him without his teacher's habit since the hols and it pained her to look at him now dressed in black trousers and a black silk shirt, his hair slightly damp.  _Must have just gotten out of the bath,_ she thought before she could look away.  

"Miss Granger come in," he said, giving Rowena a scowl.  Rowena returned the scowl and went into the bedroom.

"Sorry to bother you Professor," Hermione said breathlessly, "but I think I found it!"  She thrust the book into his hands.  "Look at the this."

Reading about the potion she had marked, he smiled.  

_The potion Infusco Insania causes the recipient of it to go mad.  It was a subtle, untraceable draught and had been outlawed by the Ministry since the early 1500's.  The ingredient responsible for this was Harpy's blood, also banned_.  _Though it is a potion used to cause madness it is possible to use it to cure certain forms of madness._

"I do believe you may be right, Hermione."

Hermione was ecstatic that he agreed with her.  "How can we get Harpy's blood?"  she asked apprehensively. Surely they had not come this far only to run into a dead end.

"I have a contact that should be able to get this for us," Severus said, looking at her shining face.  _Beautiful_, he thought. He frowned slightly. "In fact, I will leave right now.  It may take him awhile to get his hands on the blood and I cannot owl him with the request as it is illegal."

"Oh, thanks so much Severus," Hermione said, the slip of his name going unnoticed because of her excitement. She glanced at her watch. "I have to go. Thanks again," she called as she left.

"Well, well," Rowena's voice broke through his thoughts. "Since when is it proper for a student to use her Professor's first name with such familiarity?"

Severus glared at her as he picked up his cloak and gloves.  "I am going out." 

"What do you mean you are going out?" she said angrily.  "I thought we were stuck here because you had some sort of duty tonight?  And don't ignore me."

Severus gave her a sarcastic smile and left.  

_Damn him_. She stood there a moment and then ran after him. She caught up with him as he was heading out the doors in the entrance hall.

"Severus! Wait, don't you leave without telling me where you are going."

He turned to look at her, grimacing as her voice echoed in the large hallway.  Striding to intercept her, he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into a corner by the door.

"How dare you run through the halls screaming like a shrew," he hissed softly. "Do you want the whole school to know our business?"

"I don't care," she glared at him, "and I want to know where you are going?  You said we couldn't go to the Morgan's party this evening because you had to stay here."

"I told you that you can go if you wish," he said exasperatedly, "and I do have to stay here this evening to patrol the halls, but that is after the students have dinner. As to were I am going now, it is none of your damn business my dear." He released her arm and went out the door. 

Rowena felt like screaming.  How dare he treat her like an insolent child.  

"Rowena, are you alright?"

She turned to see Professors Sprout and McGonagall approaching her.  Evidentially they had heard her shouting at Severus.  _Nosey biddies_ she thought, and then an idea struck her as she noticed their concerned faces.

"Yes everything is fine…" she sniffed and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh my dear." She felt an arm circle her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just …Severus…"

"Rowena come with us.  We shall have some tea and you can tell us all about it," Minerva said kindly.

Rowena looked at them trying not to smile.  _Exactly what I hoped you would say._

****

Hermione ran into the Three Broomsticks out of breath.  It was almost 3:30.  Bending over she gasped, trying to control her breathing.  

"Finally."  Ron was standing there, shaking his head. "Thought you were going to be a no show."

"Sorry, lost track of time," she panted.

"I know, you were reading.  Come on, he's still waiting for you," he said grinning at her.

Hermione followed him through the crowded room.  The bar was decorated in reds and pinks; roses were in vases on the tables as floating hearts drifted lazily across the room.  Several tables had been pushed together to accommodate the gang in the corner.  

"Well here she is." Ron pulled Hermione in front of him.  "Hermione, you know Terry Boot."

Hermione blushed.  Terry Boot was a seventh year Ravenclaw.  He was a little taller than she was with brown hair and blue eyes and a pleasant smile.  At least they had chosen someone she could have an intelligent conversation with.  Terry was among the top of the class in Charms and Ancient Runes.

"Hello," he said shyly. 

"Hi, sorry I am late."

"No problem," he said, his face red as he offered her a stool.

Ron snickered and Padma kicked him under the table.  Harry winked at Hermione. Soon the six of them were talking and laughing and Hermione was glad she had came, glad to have something to take her mind off of a certain Potions Professor who no longer could be the object of her dreams.

***

Minerva poured tea and handed a cup to Rowena.  Pomona sat beside her patting her hand.

"So dear," Minerva urged, "what happened to upset you?"

Rowena kept her face down blinking fast. "Oh, it really isn't something I should be telling you.  Severus would be so angry…"

"That young man does have a temper," Pomona agreed.

Minerva gave her a look to be quiet. "Rowena whatever you say to us will remain between us."

_I hope not_. "Well, its just Severus is so, I mean, he…"she hid her face in her hands once more.

"He hasn't hit you, has he?" Pomona asked.

"No nothing like that," she said behind her hands, "I… think …there is another woman."

Minerva and Pomona exchanged shocked looks. 

"Impossible," Minerva said firmly.  "Severus has never been one, well, to have many lady friends. I am sure it is just nerves, my dear.  He is a hard man to live with, that's all."

"No," Rowena sniffed, looking at her now, hoping her eyes were red after pressing them hard against her palms, "I have…oh, I shouldn't be telling you this..."

"Please do," Pomona said barely containing her curiosity.

"Well, he has mentioned her name during, well," she blushed, looking down at her hands.

Minerva cleared her throat. "I am sure that happens to men from time to time.  It was probably a woman he knew a long time ago."

"I thought so at first, but when I questioned him about it he grew very angry."

Pomona and Minerva looked at her with sympathy.  They knew all about Severus' anger from working with him these past years.

"And since I have been here, at the school, I ..." she sniffed again, " realize who she is."

"Who?" Pomona asked.

Rowena shook her head.  "I cannot say.  I mean if I were mistaken, which I am afraid I am not, I don't want to sully anyone's name."

"Is it someone in Hogsmeade?" Minerva asked.  That would explain why they had been so reluctant to find a place to live there.  Dumbledore was being to think he would have to evict them to get her out of Severus' chambers.

"No," Rowena sighed deeply, "she is... at Hogwarts."

Rowena was careful to hide her smile as she took a sip of tea.  The two older women look like they were about to burst.  She knew they couldn't wait for her to leave so they could discuss the possibilities.  

_Sorry Hermione dear if you happen to become the target of this rumor,_ she thought. _If I cannot get Severus to quit I guess I will just settle for getting him fired._

She had thought she could change his mind about wanting to stay at Hogwarts to teach when they had discussed it before the wedding.  After all, she was use to convincing men to do anything for her. First she had hinted, stroking his ego about how beneath him it was to be a lowly professor.  When that didn't work she thought she could badger him into quitting.  Still nothing. 

Her father was growing very impatient with her.  Severus had stopped giving her money to go shopping with after she had came back with very little to show for what he had given her.  Of course she had passed it on to her father.  Instead of giving her money to spend, he had set up accounts for her in all the stores of the Wizarding community.  Damn the man.

Rowena had placated her father by telling him if she could convince Severus to give up this silly job he would be more relaxed, more trusting.  She wanted to travel, to live in luxury anyway.  Severus was very wealthy according to her father, at least his family was, and Rowena was sure he access to said fortune.   

_One way or another my dear,_ she thought smugly.  Now all she had to do was sit back and watch.


	4. Fanning the flames

AN/ thanks for the reviews.  Always nice to have feedback.  This chapter may be a little OC and silly but it was fun to write.

"I guess we better be going if we are going to make it back for dinner," Harry announced to the group.

The boys retrieved the girls' cloaks and they started getting ready to go. Padma giggled as Ron kept trying to help her with her cloak and accidentally letting his hands go to other places.  Hermione felt a hand on her cloak but instead of helping her she felt it removed from her shoulders.  

"A word Miss Granger, if you please."

Hermione shivered a bit at the silky low voice, turning to see Professor Snape holding her cloak.

Looking back at the now silent group she told them to go on. "I'll catch up with you at dinner," directing her request mostly at Harry.

"How rude," she heard Pavarti mumble softly.

"We will wait," Ron said.

"Come on," Harry urged them, "Hermione will catch up."

She shot a grateful glance at Harry before turning her attention to Terry.

"Thanks Terry."

Terry nodded blushing, and then followed the group out.

Severus waited for the students to leave.  It had been a very successful day.  Not only had he gotten in contact with the man who had promised to obtain the Harpy's blood for them, but also he had leased a small house in Hogsmeade.  Rowena was moving out tomorrow whether she knew it or not.

He smiled as he fingered the box in his pocket.  At least he would get her in a good mood before he broke the news to her, thinking of the ostentatious diamond bracelet he had picked up in Diagon Alley. 

Stopping in at the Three Broomsticks, he planned to have a quick drink before going back to the school.  He had planned to owl Hermione about his success after dinner, but seeing her here he felt the urge to share the news with her now. For some reason it irked him to see her sitting there with her classmates.  

"Shall we?" He pulled out the stool she had just gotten up from.  

Hermione sat, wondering if he had news about the blood.  She started to ask him but Madame Rosmerta came over.

"Good evening Professor Snape.  Will your lovely wife be joining you?" Severus ignored her question and ordered a brandy and red currant rum.

Looking at him questionaly, Hermione saw a small smile on his lips.

"I think a toast is in order," he said mischievously.

"You were successful then?" she was delighted.

"We should have the ingredient in a couple of weeks."

Madame Rosmerta brought the drinks, setting them in front of Severus.  He passed the rum to Hermione.

"To the success of your project Miss Granger," he said softly as their glasses clinked.

They talked quietly about the expectations of the potion until Severus frowned and got up quickly.

"I do believe we are both on the verge of being obscenely late," he said, the familiar sarcastic tone back in his voice.  "I am afraid that I have detained you too long and we have missed dinner."

Hermione stood; regretting that the past hour had went so quickly. "Quite alright," she assured him with a small laugh.  "I could stand to miss a few more meals."

Severus gave her body a covert glance as he helped her into her cloak.  He appreciated the way her jumper clung to her full breasts. _I wouldn't say that_, he thought but said nothing.

It was dark outside and snow was falling thickly, making the cobblestones slick. Severus offered her his arm. Pleasantly shocked by his old world manner, Hermione shyly put her hand on his arm and they walked back to the castle in silence.

****

Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Vector made their way to a table in the back of the Three Broomsticks the following Saturday afternoon.  They talked in low tones, glancing around to see if anyone was listening in the near empty bar. Satisfied they couldn't be heard, they launched into the topic of interest, Snape and his wife.

Actually one person accidentally did hear their conversation though he was sitting at the bar across the room from them.  Professor Remus J. Lupin.

Remus Lupin had returned as the DADA professor this year.  After his part in the Battle at Hogwarts, as it was now known, the Ministry had agreed to Dumbledore's request to reinstate him.  The students who had had him four years ago were elated that he had returned, with the exceptions of a few grumbling Slytherins.  Remus had told each class at the beginning of the year that he was a werewolf so everything had been out in the open and he was having a very enjoyable year.

Remus hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the three witches, but when his keen hearing had caught the nature of the conversation he had been amused.  Snape having an affair?  He smiled into his glass.  That was about as likely as Sirius shaving his head and donning pink robes.

"We think it may be Rolanda Hooch or Saphina Sinistra," Pomona whispered to Emma Vector, whom they had crossed off their list of possibilities and had decided to let her in on the gossip.

Emma shook her head.  "I cannot see it.  Rolanda, she likes them young, both the girls and boys, and don't look shocked Minerva.  You know as well as I do about that.  And Saphina, she cannot stand Severus."

"Perhaps it is just an act, to throw off suspicion." Pomona tried.

"No," Minerva agreed.  "Saphina truly despises him. I believe she would castrate him if he tried anything."

"There is another possibility," Emma said quietly. "What about a student?"

Remus was shocked that she had even suggested that.  Severus may be a hard man but he wouldn't seduce a student. 

"Really Emma," Minerva chided, "Severus and a student?  He despises the little 'brats' as he calls them."

"Except for one." Emma looked at her.

"Who?" Pomona asked.

"Hermione Granger."

Remus choked on the butterbeer he had just taken a drink of.

"You okay luv?" Madame Rosmerta asked as she passed by carrying the drinks to the three witches table.

He nodded still coughing.

Minerva was livid. "How dare you even suggest that?  Hermione and Severus, really."

"They have been spending a lot of time together this year," Pomona said helpfully.

"He is helping her with a project, as am I."

"Couldn't help but hear part of your conversation," Rosmerta said as she served their drinks.  "Hermione wouldn't be that bushy haired girl that is usually in here with Potter and the Weasley boy?"

Minerva eyed her suspiciously. "Yes."

Rosmerta leaned closer to the women.  "I don't want to tell tales," Remus suppressed the urge to snort as she said this, "but she was here last Saturday with her friends."

"Of course, it was the students' weekend to visit Hogsmeade," Minerva said.

"Ah, but she didn't leave with them." She looked at the witches who were waiting. "She left with Professor Snape."

"What?" Minerva was looking a little green now.

"I don't know what they were on about, but he detained her when she started to leave with her friends.  They sat over in the corner, whispering and laughing.  You know I don't think I have ever heard Professor Snape laugh before…"

Thud!  The women hurried to their feet to check on Minerva who had fainted.

****

Remus was troubled as he walked back to the castle.  The idea of Severus and Hermione was ludicrous, but it had struck a chord in his mind.  

He remembered going to Snape's private rooms late one Saturday in November to obtain the Wolfsbane Potion that he had forgotten to get earlier.  There he had found them.  Though it was evident they were both absorbed in research, he could feel the sexual tension in the room.  Because of the time of the moon, Remus' senses were highly attuned and he could smell the pheromones they were emitting.  If they had been animals they would have been all over each other from the scent alone.  

Still he couldn't imagine either of them acting on their obvious attraction and he had been relieved when Severus had gotten married over the hols.  _Then why do I have a foreboding feeling about this whole affair_ he thought, wishing he hadn't used the word affair.

****

The following two weeks found Severus pondering the idea of returning to his former Death Eater role.  He desperately wanted to curse the female members of the staff.

At first he thought it was his imagination.  Minerva had been staring at him with a look that could curdle milk at each meal, while Pomona 'tutted' every time he got near her and Emma Vector had slapped him on the back of the head one evening as she passed him at the staff table.  The strangest of all was Rolanda, who gave him a sly wink and raised her glass in salute to him every time he sat down.  The last two days he had foregone eating in the hall, preferring the sanctity of his own quarters.

Then there had been the interruptions.  It seemed that each time Hermione came to the potions classroom to work on her project, they had been interrupted, not once but several times during each session.

The first time, Minerva had appeared at the door within minutes after Hermione had arrived and insisted it was time she observed this area of her project.  Severus had given her an incredulous look, but had said nothing.  The following session Pomona had arrived wanting to talk to Severus about inventing a new growth formula for her Mandrakes, claiming they were stunted this year.  She had rattled on until Severus had to bite his lip to keep from cursing her where she stood.

This week a student had knocked on the door to tell him that he was needed immediately in the infirmary, something about a Slytherin having been injured.  Severus had arrived at the hospital wing to find a confused Madame Pomfrey who had no idea what he was on about. When he had cornered the boy who had brought him the message, the child had insisted that Professor Vector had been the one that had sent him.  

Severus was actually looking forward to the weekend.  He would rather face Rowena than try to figure out how he had offended half the women on staff.

****

By Saturday morning Severus was beginning to wonder if he had offended the entire female population.  Rowena had raged at him all night about the size of the house, the lack of proper culture in Hogsmeade and of course his bank account; or rather her inaccessibility to said account.

He was contemplating Apparating to an old hideout that had been used by Voldemort, when a large brown owl had rapped at the window, a large package tied to its leg.  Within moments of opening the package, Severus was headed to Hogwarts ignoring Rowena's sharp demand that he stay.

****

Hermione was sprawled out on her bed reading when the owl came through her window.  Crookshanks growled and gave it an evil eye.  "Hush Crooks," she told the cat untying the letter.

_Meet me in the potion classroom._

_Professor Snape_

_And do not tell anyone._

She was ecstatic; surely it meant that the Harpy's blood had arrived.

Hermione thought the last line odd, but then again every time they had been in the classroom recently they had been interrupted.  She glanced at the mirror quickly as she picked up her book bag and headed out the door.

****

Nervously Hermione uncorked the vial.  Three drops slowly added, she thought as she pulled the blood into an eyedropper. 

Sitting at the end of the table where she was working, a strange aroma caught Severus' attention when she had uncorked the vial.  Was it supposed to smell like vinegar?  His mind raced trying to recall the properties of Harpy blood.  _It is to be taken from a live creature for taking the blood of a Harpy whose heart had stopped…._

"Hermione, wait…."

He was too late; he saw the first drop splash into the cauldron.  She was looking at him questioningly, when a small pop came from the cauldron.  The liquid gurgled and a small explosion caused the potion to splash out splattering her right side. 

"Well that was unexpected…." She let out a gasp as Severus was beside her, ripping her blouse from her body. "What are you…"? A scream escaped her lips as the liquid that had been on her shirt made contact with her skin.  It felt like hot coals had been placed on her.

"It will be alright," she heard Severus say, though she could barely focus because of the searing pain.  Her skirt was ripped off now and he was pulling her towards his office. 

"It hurts," she moaned, doubling over from the pain.

Severus half pulled, half drug her into the fireplace, throwing some floo powder in and saying "Snape's chambers". 

Hermione could barely see through the tears as she was pulled through the sitting area of Severus' chambers and into the bathroom.  He picked her up and sat her in the tub, turning on the tap.  Cold water hit her body as Severus scooped and splashed water over her burning skin. 

"It's okay," he said assuringly, "you will be fine."

Trying to stifle the sobs, she nodded. Her head was throbbing and she found it was hard to think.  

Finally he stopped splashing the cold water on her, examining her side where the liquid had touched.  His fingers gently touched the reddest spot above her right hip and she cried out.  It felt as if he had struck her.  

"Keep pouring the water over the burns," he instructed as he stood up.  "I will be right back."

"No, don't go," she said fear in her voice.

He touched her left shoulder gently.  "I wont be long, I promise.  I need to get some ointment to help you."

She gave a slight nod, though her eyes were wide and frightened.

Severus cursed himself as he flooed back to his office.  He should have tested the purity of the blood before giving it to her.  The tainted blood reacted with the potion turning it into a cauldron of acid.  She could have been horribly scarred or worse.  If it had gotten through her skin and into her bloodstream she could have died.  He hurriedly found the ointment he was looking for.  Going into the classroom he put a containment charm on the cauldron.  Scooping up her dissolving clothing, he tossed them into the cauldron after he had removed her wand.

He returned to find her still pouring water over the acid burns.  Her teeth were chattering and she was trembling. "Here," he said helping her to her feet and wrapping a towel around her.  Leading her into the bedroom, he gently dried her off, careful not to touch the bright red marks on her skin. Using a spell he removed her soaked underwear, shoes and socks.

"Hermione," he said gently, "I need you to lay on your left side so I can rub this on your burns, alright.  It will hurt, but just for a moment." She looked at him and he noticed her eyes were glazed.  Touching her head he felt a slight fever, knowing that a small amount of the potion must have slipped into her bloodstream.  He hoped it was minute and her body was fighting it. 

She lay back on the bed allowing him to rub the ointment on the red skin.  Small whimpers escaped from her at his administrations and he was grateful that there were only a few small places. Removing her clothes from her so quickly had prevented more damage. 

After he had finished, Hermione rolled over onto her back, sighing softly, the pain lessening as the ointment soothed her skin.  Severus stared at her a moment. Through the task of washing the potion off her skin and applying the ointment, he had only been concerned about the burns.  Now he couldn't help but take a look at the enticing body laid out before him.

It was not the first time he had wondered about Hermione's body, had even imaged her without her clothes on. He felt a slight twinge of guilt of taking advantage of the situation, but not enough to keep him from appraising her now.    

She was beautiful and voluptuous just like he had imagined.  Her breasts were full and perfect in his eyes, as he traced their shape in his mind, continuing down to her hips which where round and shapely.  _Ripe, earthy, lovely_, were the words that flashed through his mind before he pulled his gaze away.  He went to retrieve a blanket from the wardrobe pausing a moment to shake off the fire that had coursed through his veins.  

After he had covered her with the blanket, he pressed his hand to her forehead once more.  She was only slightly feverish now and he breathed a sigh of relief.  

"Severus," her voice was thick. "Please don't go."

"You are going to be fine Hermione.  Just sleep.  I need to go tell the Headmaster what has happened."

"Please, don't leave me again.  I couldn't stand it." She had opened her eyes and he could see tears forming in the corners.

Frowning at her, he wondered how truly frightened she must have been when he had left to retrieve the ointment.  He sat down on the bed and pulled her to him, stroking her hair while she cried softly into his shoulder.  "Its alright," he soothed, "I am not going anywhere." 

He held her until she fell asleep.


	5. Caught

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but will take Remus and Severus if anyone wants to give them to me.  Thanks for the reviews.

"Well, well, well. And what do we have here?"

 Severus' eyes popped open.  Rowena was standing in the doorway to the bedroom with a smug look on her face._ Damn_. He had fallen asleep still holding Hermione.

"Rowena," he said cautiously. "This is not what it appears to be."

She gave a small laugh. "Ah dear husband, it doesn't matter what it appears to be. What matters is that I found you here, in bed with her."

Hermione shifted and opened one eye.  She shut it and snuggled closer to Severus when suddenly she sat up quickly, grabbing at the blanket as she felt the air hit her bare skin. _Oh fuck_, she thought, trying to remember why she was here, in Severus' bedroom, and with no clothes on.  _The potion had exploded._  She remembered how it had hurt and how Severus had brought her here to take care of her.  

Looking between the two of them, she blushed knowing what it must look like.  She started to open her mouth but Rowena's smug voice cut her off.

"My dear little witch," her mouthed twitched as she saw Hermione turn a brighter shade. "I understand you are suppose to be the best student in this school.  No wonder.  I suppose sleeping with the male staff has helped your grades immensely."

Hermione was shocked and tried desperately to find her voice.

"Rowena!" Severus growled.  "I will not have you speaking to Hermione that way."

"Hermione is it?" Her voiced dripped with false sweetness.  "Well darling, I hope you enjoyed it because I am sure Headmaster Dumbledore will see your sweet ass expelled by morning."

Severus jumped out of bed and grabbed Rowena by the arm pulling her into the other room.

Hermione sat there dazed her mind racing.  She was going to be expelled. How could she explain this? _Oh it was just an accident that I was caught in Professor Snape's bed, his arms around me and did I mention I had no clothes on at the time._  

It _was_ just an accident.  She had been scared and had asked Severus not to leave her.  He had only comforted her until she fell asleep, feeling safe in his embrace and he was still fully clothed and had been sitting on top of the blanket.  Still she knew Rowena would make it sound sordid as she heard them through the doorway.

"Rowena, may I remind you that whatever you try to do to get Miss Granger expelled will also result in my dismissal as well?" Severus voice sounded stern as if speaking to a student.

She heard Rowena laugh. "My dear that is exactly the point.  Don't you realize we don't belong here, that you don't belong here?  Really Severus, I could care less if you shagged the entire student body.  I just want the bloody hell out of this dismal place."

Hermione was livid.  How dare she say that to him?  _She doesn't care a damn for him or his position here.  _

Throwing back the blanket she looked around the room and saw her wand lying on the nightstand next to the bed.  Grabbing it she picked up her still wet underwear and shoes, casting a drying spell on them.  Going to a wardrobe she pulled out a set of Severus robes and quickly slipped them on, transfiguring them to fit her.

Marching determinedly to the door she stood there hands on her hips. "Alright then.  If we are going to see Professor Dumbledore let's get going.  I for one intend to tell him what really happened and I will not, do you understand me," she stepped closer to Rowena who couldn't hide the look of surprise at Hermione's outburst, "allow Professor Snape to be fired over this.  It was innocent and if you had given him a chance to tell you, you would have known this.  But you don't want to listen, do you?"

Rowena glanced over at Severus who wore the biggest grin she had ever seen. His shoulders were shaking as he tried to contain the laughter that was threatening to erupt. _So the little Gryffindor does have claws_, he thought enjoying the look on Rowena's face.  

"So, what are we waiting for?" Hermione demanded her face set as she scowled at Rowena.

****

Dumbledore stared at the three people who stood before him, trying to look stern.  He had nearly choked on the laughter that kept trying to escape as he watched the drama play out before him. It was had been the first time he had ever been awaken for a situation such as this.

Rowena Snape stood there looking green around the mouth, her eyes shooting daggers at Severus who had the most amused look on his face. Hermione Granger stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her face flushed and a scowl that made Severus proud. Albus had listened as each woman gave her version of the events in Snape's chambers.  Finally he looked to Severus for his story.

"Miss Granger spoke truthfully Headmaster," he drawled. "I have nothing further to add." Rowena looked as if she would be ill.

"I see." Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully, indeed seeing.  "Rowena my dear, I know how dreadful it must have been to think your husband may have had an indiscretion, however I must believe what Severus and Miss Granger has told me."

"Fine!" Rowena spat. "Then I will not take up anymore of your precious time." She turned and flounced out the door.  

Hermione felt weak, thankful that Dumbledore had believed her.  "Thank you…"

"I said I believed you Miss Granger, however I am very displeased with yours and Professor's Snape's misguided behavior.  I understand you were in pain, therefore I will forgo any punishment."

Her face fell.  She hadn't expected this as Dumbledore continued. "Severus, you however I will not excuse.  I would have expected you to come to me immediately after the incident to avoid what has happened here tonight."

Severus frowned at Dumbledore, but nodded.

"Well then," Albus said more brightly.  "It would be best if we put this behind us and not mention it to anyone." He looked at Hermione and she understood. "Yes Headmaster."

"Good. Miss Granger I look forward to hearing about your progression in all 'areas' of your project in your next report.  Good night."

Hermione looked at Severus a moment, wishing she could tell him how sorry all this had happened.  He was not looking at her and she mumbled a 'good night' as she left the office.

"Severus we need to have a word," Albus said sternly. " I realize what happened tonight was an accident, but it doesn't look good.  Especially with the rumors flying around school."

"What rumors?"

 "That you are being unfaithful to Rowena and apparently some, who shall remain nameless, believe you are having an affair with Miss Granger."

Severus knew who the nameless was, as he thought of the staff's behavior toward him, and exactly who had started the rumor.  _Rowena you bitch_ he thought darkly.  The woman was going to have to answer to some things.

"Because of this I am afraid that the project you and Miss Granger are working on will have to cease."

"You cannot do that Headmaster," Severus said angrily.  "Do not punish her for something my wife evidently started."

"You must understand my position.  I cannot have such things reaching the ears of parents and of the board.  However there is a way to continue your research."

"Anything."

"Find someone to chaperone Miss Granger whenever she comes to the potions classroom."

Severus snorted.  "Do you know how that will look?"

"I am afraid I do, but regardless of what happened tonight, it was inevitable.  Minerva has been demanding that I do this for some time now."

Crossing his arms, Severus gave Dumbledore an indignant look.  "Agreed. Will Minerva be spending the evenings with us then?"

"No, I will leave it up to you to find a suitable chaperone."  

Scowling, Severus nodded.

****

Rowena was sitting at a dressing table brushing her long hair when Severus came into the bedroom of their small house.  He went to the closet and pulled out a trunk and began putting her clothes in it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked angrily standing up to face him.  He didn't answer her as he continued to fill the trunk.  She walked over to him and grabbed his arm.  "Look, I don't know what you think you are…"

"I need for you to leave for awhile Rowena," he said, his face impassive.  "Go to your mother's, to London, anywhere.  I don't care."

"Oh no, Severus Snape.  I am not going anywhere.  Just because you want to have a fling with your student…" her words faded as she saw the cold fury in his eyes.  

"Do not imply that ever again," he said through clenched teeth.  "I will not have you ruining my nor Miss Granger's reputation with your vicious little lies."

"What lies?  I see the way she looks at you, the way your face lights up when she is around.  Perhaps you have never touched the girl, but I bet you have thought about it."  She saw a brief look cross his features and knew she had hit a nerve.  "Like I said, I don't care if you fuck the entire student body…"

"I heard you the first time my dear," his voice was deep and silky now.  "I appreciate the fact that you care so much for this charade of a marriage."

"I am not leaving," she said defiantly, crossing her arms on her chest.  

He handed her a piece of paper.  Puzzled she looked at it, her eyes wide.  

"Take it Rowena.  Go and have fun for a few weeks.  We can discuss where this relationship is heading when you return."

She couldn't believe the amount of money he had wrote a note for.  Was he trying to buy her silence?  Smiling smugly at him, she couldn't resist.  "I believe I will Sev darling, but I want you to know that I will not be enjoying it alone."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her up against the wall.  His mouth came down on hers roughly, and he tasted blood as he bit her lips before plunging his tongue into her mouth. She moaned against him and he felt her respond as he ground his hips against her.  Breaking the kiss he looked deep into her eyes.  

"My dear wife, you can have all the company you wish, for like you, I truly do not care. However just remember this," he lowered his head to bite hard on her neck, causing her to squeal in protest, "I will kill you if you ever play me for a fool again."

He released her and she scrambled to find her feet.  Severus picked up his cloak and bowed low to her before he left the room.  After she heard the door slam, Rowena sunk to the floor still holding tightly to the note.  A triumphant smile graced her face. So Severus did have a chink in his armor, one Miss Hermione Granger.

She really didn't think that Severus had ever touched Hermione, yet she knew he fancied her.  'You could never handle him dear,' she thought wryly.  

Severus had more than matched her in the bedroom, exceeded every trick she had ever known and still left her breathless.  He had apologized several times when they were first together, explaining to her that sex had been a means of torture and debasement when he had been a death eater and he realized that he often fell into the dark lure of that when he was intimate with a woman.  She had only laughed at him, for truly he could not frighten her with anything he did to her for she had done it all.

Rowena folded the note and placed it in her bodice.  It was more than enough to satisfy her father for a while and allow her to enjoy herself.  Her eyes narrowed as she thought about a certain man she hadn't seen for months in Rome.  Yes, a trip to Italy was just the thing she needed right now.

****

Hermione had suffered through the following week somewhere between indignation and embarrassment.  She had been shocked when Professor McGonagall had told her that all sessions with Professor Snape were cancelled unless a suitable arrangement could be met.  Suitable meaning she was to have a chaperone whenever she went to the potions classroom, to watch her and Severus.  Hermione had been furious.  

Ron had finally supplied the missing pieces about this treatment as he told her about the rumor that evening in her room.  

"I cannot believe it," Hermione said, her mouth still gaping.  "Who told you this?"

"Well I heard it from Seamus, who heard it from Pavarti, who heard it from Padma…"

"Shut up Ron," Harry said.  "Look, it doesn't matter who told us Hermione.  It's just a stupid rumor.  You and Snape."  Harry made a face.  "Please, I think I could imagine you with Filch easier."

Flushing, Hermione hit Harry with her pillow.

"Oh come on Hermione.  It will all work out.  We know you are only spending so much time with Snape because of your project."  

"Really?" Hermione snapped.  "What if I told you the rumor was true, that I am in love with Professor Snape and we are having a relationship?"

Ron made a gagging noise and pretended to be sick.

"Hermione, don't tease about such things," Harry said lightly, though he had an odd look in his eyes as he studied her. "But hey, if you were to really have something for Snape, all I could say is if you're happy then I will be happy for you."

"Harry," Ron groaned.  "What a ridiculous thing to say.  Hermione and Snape.  Listen, if Hermione starts having feelings for him I will ask Millicent out."

"Be careful what you say," Harry said teasingly.  "Come on Hermione let's go down to the common room and play a game a Exploding Snap or something.  Things will work out."

****

Hermione received a letter from her mother the following Monday.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I happened to be in the bookstore the other day and there was an advertisement for that psychiatrist Christopher Manning, the one you took such an interest in over the hol.  It seems he will be giving a lecture in Edinburgh this weekend at the university._

_I reserved places for you and the professor that you got the book for.  I remembered your remark that your professor really admired the man.  Enclosed is the address and the time of the lecture. I have also added a note of permission for your head of house.  Hope you are doing well and I cannot wait to see you over the Easter hols._

_Love _

_Mum_

She stared at the letter a moment.  Severus would love to go to this, she thought but I know there is no way Professor McGonagall will allow me to go with him.  Damn, I cannot even be in the same room with him because of that witch he is married to.  Just thinking of Rowena made her furious.  

She had finally resigned herself that it had been wrong to think of Professor Snape in any manner except as her teacher after he had gotten married, but after hearing Rowena say to him that she didn't care about his job or that he might have slept with someone else, well, it just got under her skin. 

Hermione had determined that Rowena did not care one wit for Severus.  She suspected that the marriage was not the romantic, love affair that she would have wished for her professor 

"Nothing ventured nothing gained," she told Crookshanks as she got up.  "I won't know if I can go unless I ask."

****

"Its out of the question Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall told her. 

"Why?" Hermione asked defiantly.  She was tired of being treated like a child.

Minerva flushed. "It is not proper for a young lady to spend a night away from the school with a man…"

"You mean with Professor Snape.  Would it be alright if it were any male professor on staff except him?" she asked angrily.

"Miss Granger! I will not be talked to that way." 

"Forgive me professor, it's just this is a really good opportunity."

"I understand Hermione, but like I said it isn't proper."

"Would it be alright if Professor Lupin went with me?  To make sure I behaved myself?" Hermione asked trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. "After all he has been chaperoning my sessions with Professor Snape."

Minerva sat back studying Hermione.  True it was an excellent opportunity for the girl.  She wanted to tell Hermione that she could go as long as Severus did not or vice versa, but she knew that would be unfair.  Feeling a bit guilty over the rumor that had spread through the school like wildfire these past weeks, she agreed to allow Hermione to go if Remus went also. He was a Gryffindor after all she mused and a very sensible young man. 

.  


	6. Rumors have a nasty way of coming true

AN/Okay here be OOCness and mush.  Bring spoons and enjoy. Warning to those of you who don't like a little smut, better skip this chapter.

Remus sat down at a table in the corner opening the book he had brought with him.  He knew it had taken a lot out of Severus to ask him to spend Tuesday and Thursday evenings being a chaperone for Hermione, yet Remus was glad to do it for them.  

Hermione burst into the room the excitement clear on her face as she told Severus about the lecture in Edinburgh that weekend. 

"And Professor McGonagall agreed to let you attend with me?" he asked suspiciously.

Blushing, she told him that about the arrangement.  "If Professor Lupin agrees, I can go."

Severus was seething.  How dare she treat Hermione that way? "You go Miss Granger, I will bow out." 

"No," her face fell.  "I would rather you go and I will stay…"

"You both will go," Lupin said brightly. "I will be glad to accompany Hermione to Edinburgh.  It will be a nice change of pace if I do so say so."

****

Remus stifled a sigh as Hermione thanked him once again as they rode the train to Edinburgh that Friday morning. "Hermione," he said gently, "if you thank me one more time, I am afraid I will go quite mad.  I told you it was no trouble and am happy to do it."

Hermione blushed.  "Sorry Professor.  I just know what an inconvience…"

Remus held up his hand. "Not another word.  I would think the inconvience would be yours and Professor Snape's."  He gave her a sympathetic look

"I know," she said sheepishly.  "Its ridiculous when you think about it."

_Not really_, he thought.  The tension between Hermione and Severus had been very intense in the classroom the last couple of weeks.  It had not helped the rumors when it was learned that Rowena had apparently left for an extended vacation.  He studied her a moment, wondering if he had made the right decision about this weekend.  

Remus had listened to the rumors and had watched carefully.  He had seen Severus and Rowena in the Three Broomsticks on occasion and surmised there was no love there.  It wasn't his place to judge or condemn, so yes, he didn't have any regrets about this weekend.  He smiled at Hermione who was looking out the window.  _The girl had a good heart and wherever that took her would be no one's business but her own._

****

They settled in a hotel several blocks from the university and went to a small pub for a bite of lunch.  As they finished their meal Remus told her that he was not going to the lecture.

"What?" 

"Don't be so surprise Hermione," he teased.  "I am sure this Manning chap is very interesting, but to tell you the truth I have no interest in listening to him."

"Oh." She bit at her lip, a worried look on her face.

"I am sure you and Professor Snape will be properly chaperoned among dozens of fellow patrons," he laughed.  "Really Hermione, you are an adult, at least in spirit if not according to your Muggle laws, and should be able to handle any situation in whatever manner you see fit."  He gazed at her intently.  Hermione flushed.  Could he actually know how she felt about Severus?  If he did, why was he telling her this?

"Besides I do have a friend I planned to visit while I am here," Remus said, interrupting her thoughts. 

_Ah_. "I see." Hermione smiled at the flush on his face.

****

Hermione saw Severus as she approached the building where the lecture was to be held.  He stood stiffly to the side of the entrance scowling at the people who passed by.  She took the opportunity to appraise him before he saw her.  Dressed in black trousers, a plain white shirt and a dark gray jacket, with his hair pulled back neatly at the base of his neck she thought him quite handsome.

She had chosen a simple dark blue dress with a vee shaped neckline and a slightly full skirt that fell below her knees.  Her hair had been twisted and gathered in a knot, though she knew that several of the unruly locks had escaped and tickled at her ears.  Low black heels completed the ensemble.  She had wanted to look serious but couldn't help but wish she had chosen something a bit more daring as her eyes fell on Severus.  _Stop that,_ she chided herself.  _He is married, it doesn't matter if she is a bitch, he still is married._

Severus was beginning to get impatient as he waited for her and Lupin.  He had Apparated to a small wizarding section of Edinburgh and had taken a cab to the university.  Though he had been in Muggle society often enough as a Death Eater, he was very uncomfortable being here now.  Scanning the growing crowd of people approaching the building his eyes caught hers. She blushed as he caught her staring at him.

Approaching her, he raised an eyebrow questioningly.  

"Professor Lupin has decided not to join us," she told him as he stopped before her.  Her cheeks were still flushed as she felt him taking in her appearance.  "It seems he made other plans for this evening."

Severus looked surprised at her news, though he was actually glad he would not have to put up with Remus' company tonight.  _Not when I can have this charming woman to myself_.  "Shall we?"  He took her hand as he led her through the people. 

The lecture was very interesting and Manning proved to be a charismatic speaker.  For two hours silence filled the hall as those in attendance listened.  Hermione stole glances at Severus who had not moved during the entire time, intently listening and watching the man.  

When the lecture was over, questions from the audience were allowed and the room erupted with whispers as people stood to address the psychiatrist.  Often Severus would snort and remark to her about the foolish questions, how the Muggles did not understand what the man wanted to do.  

"Why don't you ask him something then?" she challenged, smiling sweetly.  He gave her a disdainful look. She knew he was uncomfortable around so many Muggles.  Placing a hand on his arm she told him that if he wanted to they could leave.

He nodded, a small look of gratitude crossing his features as he stood, offering his hand to her.  They left the hall and walked into the cool night air.  The moon had risen, bright and three quartered, and Hermione realized that if this lecture had been next weekend Professor Lupin could not have came.  _Fate had smiled on her_ she mused, for she had truly enjoyed the talk.  The lecture would be continued tomorrow morning and she hoped Severus was planning to attend.

It had been terribly warm inside and she shivered as they walked down the long flight of stairs from the hall. "You are chilled," Severus said, taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders.  She smiled at him, breathing deeply of his aroma that filled her nose from his jacket.  Spicy, with a hint of muskiness, reminding her of deep woods, dark and mysterious.  

They stopped and he looked at her a moment.  "Will Lupin be coming to escort you to wherever you are staying?" he questioned.

"No, I don't think so.  We had not discussed it.  The hotel is only a few blocks away and it is a pleasant evening for a walk."

He frowned.  "I am sure you know much more about Muggle society than I, however I for one do not think it is the safest thing for a young woman to walk alone in a strange town."

She tried to hide her smile, as she started to remind him that she was a very capable witch, but stopped as he offered to walk her to the hotel before he left.

They walked companionably side by side, discussing the lecture.  Severus would glare at those who passed and Hermione tried hard not to giggle. They came to the pub she and Remus had dined at earlier and she realized that she was extremely thirsty.  "Would you have time for a drink?" she asked.  He looked at her quizzically a moment, an odd glint in his eyes before he agreed that he too could stand to wet his throat.

The pub was very crowded and they found no place to sit.  The barmaid directed them to a small patio in the back as she took their orders. 

Sitting at a small table in the corner, Hermione felt self conscious as she felt Severus' intense gaze.  "So when is your wife coming back from vacation?"

Severus stiffened, then frowned, and told her sometime before the spring break.  _Good going Granger, ruin a lovely evening by mentioning his wife.  _

She began discussing Manning and soon Severus was relaxed and speaking animatedly. They barely noticed the other patrons leaving the patio and how quiet it had become inside. 

"Last call," the barmaid told them as she came to collect their glasses.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late," Hermione laughed.  

"I guess that's what happens when you are in good company," the woman told her, giving her a wink before she left.

Watching Hermione intently once more, Severus was lost in his thoughts.  He was desperately fighting the urge to pull her up from her seat and kiss her thoroughly.  

This evening had been delightful, not only the lecture, but being with her.  Her intelligent comments on Manning's theory, the way she carried herself with confidence, and now with the moonlight reflecting her deep brown eyes, he was starting to lose his resolve. It did not bother him that he was married, that was just an unfortunate inconvenience, but she was technically still his student even if they were not on the grounds of the school.

Standing, he absently pulled on the silver chain around his neck, fingering the pendant he wore, a habit he had acquired since he had received the gift.

Hermione stood up and smoothed her skirt before she looked at him.  "Time to leave…" she saw him caressing the small silver disc and recognized it as the one she had sent to him at Christmas.  "You kept it?" she asked in amazement.

He looked at her, his dark eyes glittering, as he moved to stand in front of her, his resolve to keep his hands off her flying into the night sky. _Why wouldn't I keep it?  Don't you know how much it, you, mean to me? _

He didn't remember when it had started, just that it had happened sometime during her sixth year.  She had become an obsession.  At first he dismissed it as lust, it had happened before, after all he was human.  There had been the occasional student he had fantasized about briefly, knowing it was just pure lust and often found that it took care of itself when he visited a place he knew in Knockturn Alley. However, nothing had helped him put Hermione from his thoughts. 

Finally he had to admit to himself it wasn't just physical attraction that found his thoughts drawn towards her. After all she was not the prettiest of girls and she never went out of her way to try to enhance her features. It had been her thirst for knowledge, her quick mind and love for learning that charmed him.  He looked forward to seeing her in class, to challenge her and to watch her respond to that challenge with that sharp wit.  

During the last term of her sixth year, Dumbledore had enlisted his help in supplying medicinal potions for the Order and St Mungo's as injuries were becoming massive with the attacks of the Death Eaters. He had asked if Severus could find a student to help him and of course he had thought of her.  She had risen to the challenge and between them they had fulfilled the request in half the time.

During that time of working together, he had studied her, memorized every detail of her features, imprinted her fragrance in his mind and had etched her into his heart, though he would not admit it.  It had disturbed him that he thought so much about her.  For the gods sake she was a student, a silly little girl that had annoyed him in class during her first years. Yet he couldn't get her out of his mind, his dreams. It had been one of the reasons he had finally agreed to let his mother arrange a marriage.  He thought if he was that hard up, that he had to fantasize about young students, he needed the company of a woman desperately.

The start of this year had almost broken his resolve about marrying Rowena.  Working so intimately with Hermione in his chambers, he had not missed the way she smiled at him, her eyes lighting up with a special look, the way his named rolled off her tongue as if she were tasting each syllable.  And he had fed off of it.  He had came close several times to just saying the hell with it, grabbing her and carrying her off to his bedroom to make love to her until they both were exhausted.  The closest he had been to taking such actions was the evening Lupin had came for the Wolfsbane potion.  Severus was still unsure whether he should thank him or wring his neck.

And here she stood before him, eyes shining brightly, surprised, yet pleased, that he had kept a gift she had given him.  Her face was tilted up and she had a small smile on her face.

"I never did get a chance to properly thank you," he said softly and lowered his mouth to hers.

Hermione felt his lips on hers and she thought she was dreaming.  His lips were soft, questioning.  She answered his question as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Severus did not hesitate.  His arms went around her pulling her close as his tongue parted her lips. His tongue stroked the inside of her mouth, drawing the sweetness he found there. 

_He's kissing me,_ she thought amazed, feeling her stomach flutter from the sensations. In her dreams it had never felt so good 

"Gods Hermione. Do you know how long I have wanted to do this?" he murmured against her mouth.

Her knees went weak.  _He actually had wanted her as much as she wanted him_. All vestures of what was proper flew from her as she surrendered to his kiss, to him, as he pressed her tightly against him.

It felt as if she could not get enough of him, his touch.  She kissed him hungrily, with all the passion she had stored up over the year. He moaned against her mouth and she felt his hands caressing her back and then her buttocks.

"Ahem."

They broke apart quickly as the barmaid grinned at them.  "Sorry folks but its closing time." 

Hermione was glad for the darkness as she felt the heat flowing over face. Severus stood there looking at her through half closed eyes and a small smile on his face.  

"I guess we better be going," she said regretfully, afraid that the moment had been just a lark. 

They walked in silence the short distance to the hotel.  Hermione turned to look at him, not wanting him to go but unsure if he wanted to stay.

"Well here we are," she said hesitantly.  Before she could register another thought she found herself in his embrace, her face lying on his chest as he hugged her tightly, his hands caressing her back.

She felt his heart beating rapidly beneath her cheek and she knew he did not want to go.  _Forgive me, but I want this, if just for tonight, _she thought as shepushed away the nagging voice of reason that told her it was very improper to want a married man.  Regret would be for another time.

"Hermione…"

Pulling back she looked up at him. "Don't go," she murmured.  His dark eyes studied her for a moment before a sly smile graced his face. Taking her hand, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed her palm before entwining his fingers through hers, as she led him into the hotel and up the stairs hoping that Lupin was asleep in his own room and not waiting up for her.

Entering the small room, Severus stopped her when she started to turn on the lights.  He flicked his wand and the curtains parted allowing the moonlight to flood the room. Pulling her to him he kissed her until she lost her breath.  Breaking the kiss he moved down to her neck laying soft fluttering kisses down to the base of her throat, stopping to suck on her collarbone.  Her hands entangled in his hair as she moaned, leaning against him. She barely heard him murmuring her name as his hands pulled the zipper to her dress down. 

Hermione's mind was racing as she trembled in his arms.  She had never been intimate with a man before, had never wanted to be until now.  _Would he mind?  What if she wasn't skilled enough to please him? _ Unsure of what to do, she just gave into the sensations flowing through her as his he finished removing her clothes and undergarments.

The first brush of his hands against her bare flesh made her jump, the sensation sending ripples down to her core. His hands moved down to gently cup her breasts as he looked into her eyes. Sensing her uncertainty he removed his hands to catch hers, drawing them up to the buttons on his shirt.  

Severus watched her as she undressed him, noticing the way she kept hers eyes adverted as she lowered his pants and undergarments.  Her shyness was endearing and he felt a rush of passion fill him.  The women he had known were often the aggressor. Those he paid wanting to hurry on to the next patron and Rowena, well, she often had her own agenda. 

Hermione braved a look at the man standing naked before her now.  Lean, but not skinny, his pale skin seemed even more so in the moonlight flooding into the room.  Her gazed traveled lower and she bit her lip as she saw his manhood.  She had never seen a naked man except for Harry.  She had accidentally walked in on him when he was getting out of the bath at the Weasley's one morning during the summer between their fifth and sixth years. That was not the same, she thought as she saw the aroused man before her.

Trying to stifle a small chuckle, Severus stood still allowing her to take her time as she studied him, her wide eyed glances arousing him further. "Do you find what you see acceptable?" he teased, his voice a low purr. "For I surely find the sight in front of me most delectable."

Hermione blushed and could only nod as he closed the small gap between them, capturing her lips once more.  The heat of his body against hers made her gasp and she returned his kiss urgently, drawing a moan from him as he pulled her down on the bed with him.

As his mouth gave hers full attention, his hands seemed to be everywhere at once as the sensitive fingers played on her body, finding spots that sent tingles down her spine and others that made her wet with desire.  Mimicking his actions she ran her own hands over his body, feeling him jump when she touched certain spots and moan softly at others.  Hesitantly her hand traced its way down to touch him. Her fingers brushed the soft, silky skin of his manhood and he broke the kiss, closing his eyes as he allowed her to explore him there. 

Hermione traced him with her fingers before grasping him, stroking feeling him twitch beneath him.  She had borrowed a book from an older cousin, a sex guide for married couples, when she was 15 and curious about the whole lovemaking deal.  It had been a most interesting read though she couldn't imagine ever doing some of the things shown in detail within the book. Now she understood.  Being with Severus, the object of her desire, she wanted to please him. She pushed on his chest rolling him to his back.  

Kneeling over him she kissed him on his chest, hesitantly moving lower. Severus raised his eyebrows as her lips trailed downward and he buried his hands in her hair wondering about the shy little bookworm. He didn't wonder long as he felt her place her warm lips on him.  He groaned in pleasure as she took him in her mouth.   

This isn't so bad she thought as she stroked him.  It delighted her as he moved against her, his hands urging her to continue her administrations.  What she lacked in skill she made up for in enthusiasm. 

She felt his hand pulling her away from him and she looked at him surprised.  Was she doing it wrong?  He chuckled at the confusion on her face.  "I enjoy thoroughly what you are doing, however I think it is my turn to have my taste of you."

Severus moved swiftly, rolling her onto her back as she giggled_.  If Ron could only see me now_, thinking how ridiculous it was to think of her friend right now. His utter disgust over just thinking she had feelings for Severus would pale if she ever told him about tonight, knowing she never would.

Thoughts of Ron and everything slipped away as Severus began kissing her body.  The slow, sucking kisses seemed to touch every inch of skin as he started with her throat, moving down until he was at her breasts.  Her insides seemed to melt as he took each nipple into his mouth, teasing with his tongue until they grew erect.

As he kissed his way down her stomach, Hermione felt an ache deep within her. The book definitely didn't mention the intense emotional pleasure she was feeling right now she thought as she stroked Severus' hair, loving every touch from him.

Parting her thighs, his kisses found their way to her center.  Her hips arched at his first touch and she bit her lip from crying out as he caressed her most sensitive spot.  She made small noises of delight, wriggling against him and he laughed, enjoying her reaction. She was so responsive to him, his touch, and it was a heady sensation as he brought her near to release.

Severus moved back up her body, kissing each inch along the way.  He was drunk on the taste of her, her unbridled reaction to him.  Finally reaching her mouth he kissed her slowly, drawing the sweetness from it as he pressed against her, teasing her.  His hand shook slightly as he reached down to guide himself into her, entering her swiftly. 

"Severus!" She gasped, biting down on her lip, her body tensing.

_Bloody hell_, he hadn't known.  The shy act was innocence and he cursed himself for not recognizing it.   Kissing her face he waited for her to adjust to him being within her.  His limbs were trembling slightly from the intense emotion racing through him.   He had never taken a virgin willingly, only those taken in brutal rape during the raids he had participated in and the thought that she offered herself to him almost sent him over the edge.  Steadying his desire he kissed her, his hands began caressing her legs and arms until he felt her start to relax small noises coming from her throat. 

Slowly he began to move, fighting hard to still the urge to ravish her as dark thoughts crept unbidden into his mind.  This was the girl he had dreamt about for over a year and he wanted her to find her pleasure with him.

Soon he felt the tension ease from her body and she began to move with him, her untutored motions awkward.  He lifted her legs, guiding her to place them around him and he smiled at the look of delight on her face as she felt him go deeper.  

His pelvis pressed against hers, as he moved in small circles until he felt her response, her body gripping his, signaling her soon release.  She had kept her eyes closed since he had entered her, from shyness or embarrassment he did not know, but now he wanted to see into them as he watched the emotions on her face as she neared completion.

"Open your eyes Hermione," he told her, trying to make it a request though the passion in his voice made it sounded more harshly than he had intended. He quickened his pace, feeling her tighten around him. "Look at me.  I want to see your pleasure, I want to experience it with you."

"Oh Severus, " she gasped, opening her eyes and looking deep into his.   

"That's right love, let it go," he urged and he felt her clamp tightly around him, her release washing over him and he let go, flooding into her. 

Kissing her deeply, he untangled their sweaty bodies and pulled her to him, her head resting on his shoulder as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.  She was trembling and he felt almost humbled by what she had shared with him.  "Thank you," he murmured.

****


	7. Guilt and Grumbles

Severus woke, tensing as he looked around the unfamiliar room.  Hermione was spooned against him, and he realized now that the noise that had disturbed him was coming from her as he felt her shoulders shake lightly. She was crying.

He groaned inwardly.  The girl was probably regretting the night and he steeled himself as he moved to lean over her, looking into her eyes.

"Tell me," he said softly, though his eyebrows furrowed.  

"I…how can something that felt so right suppose to be so wrong?"

He understood what she was saying, though he assumed she was speaking of the fact that he was married. That fact did not bother him, though he knew she was probably feeling like the paramour the rumors had made her out to be. 

His marriage was a mistake, his mistake for allowing it to happen.  Several days after she had left, he had made the decision to ask Rowena for an annulment when she returned. It truly had nothing to do with the girl in his arms, for he had not imagined she would ever be there.  He and Rowena were too much alike; selfish, arrogant, and childlike in wanting their needs met at any cost and he surmised they would eventually kill each other.

He wanted to tell Hermione this, but he was torn with his own guilt.  Not over Rowena, but the fact that he had slept with her, his student.  This weekend she was not his student in theory.  They were two adults who had willingly shared a bed, yet Severus knew this was a lame excuse and would not hold water when they returned to Hogwarts.  He never wanted to hurt her, but he knew that he would have to distance himself at school for fear that someone would suspect his feelings for her.  

Not knowing what to say to her as he thought of these things, he could only nod as he pulled her closer and kissed her. She tasted so sweet to him; he wanted nothing more than to kiss her until the world outside fell away.  Hermione returned his kiss passionately and Severus soon found he wanted more than her kisses. They made love, slow and lingeringly, a pleasure he rarely had known, as he etched her feel in his mind.  He knew it might be a very long time, if ever; he could have this sweet temptation again.

****

A rapping on her door woke Hermione.  She sat up quickly as she heard Lupin's voice calling through the door asking her if she was ready to go to the university. Looking around the room, she saw no sign of Severus and sighed with relief, tinged with regret.  Wrapping the sheet around her she managed to walk to the door, though her body protested as she felt aches in places she didn't even know could hurt.

Opening the door a bit she saw Lupin standing there, smiling, dressed neatly in dark trousers and a gray shirt. 

"Morning sleepyhead," he teased.  "I was going to see if you wanted to go for breakfast before we left for the lecture, but I do not think they will let you in the restaurant dressed like that."

"What? Oh," she blushed, pulling the sheet up higher. "Sorry, I overslept.  You are going with me today?"

"Yes, if you can tolerate being around two stuffy old professors." He smiled kindly at her.

Hermione snorted. "Really Professor, I would hardly call you or Sev...Professor Snape old or stuffy.  Give me a few minutes and I will be ready."

Remus nodded. "I will wait for you downstairs.  Take your time."  His eyed her intently, noting the marks on her neck and shoulders.  _Moony old boy, I do believe you failed at being a proper chaperone_ he thought lightly, hoping that he had done the right thing.

He was not so naïve that he did not imagine that things between Hermione and Severus might get a little friendly last night.  That was why he had let them have their time alone.  Still, he did not count on the fact that Severus would actually spend the night with her as he had done.  The hotel did have thin walls when it came to Remus' sensitive hearing.  

Remus sighed as she shut the door.  What was done was done and whatever became of it he knew he would have to accept it.  He just hoped it was for the better.

Hermione was dressed and downstairs in ten minutes.  She blushed as she saw Remus appraise her, for she knew he had seen the love bites on her this morning. She had used the scarf she had brought for her hair to wrap around her neck.  Not knowing what she would say if he questioned her about them, she trusted that he was too much of a gentleman to ask. 

"Lovely as always Hermione.  I do believe that we may have to forgo breakfast if we are to meet Professor Snape on time.  Trust me, he does not like to wait."

"I agree." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she and Remus left for the university.

Hermione's mind was racing as they neared the building.  Last night still seemed like a dream, just a beautiful dream.  She would have liked to have been alone with Severus this morning, but she was somewhat grateful Lupin was with her, just in case Severus regretted what they had shared.  

Severus was standing in the same spot that he had been in last night when she had first seen him.  He spotted her and a slight smile graced his face before it was quickly replaced with a frown as his eyes fell on Lupin.

"Good Morning Severus," Remus said brightly, ignoring the man's scowl.

"Lupin, Miss Granger." Severus greeted them stiffly.

Hermione sat between the two men feeling nervous as she tried to listen to the lecture.  She kept glancing covertly at Severus as he sat rigid, his face impassive as he stared at Manning.  Sighing, she tried harder to concentrate on what was being said.

Remus excused himself halfway through the program.  A minute after Remus had left, Hermione felt Severus' grip her hand.  She looked at him and he smiled, giving her a wink before releasing her hand.  Her heart skipped and she felt the tension leave her.  When Remus had returned she was concentrating fully on Manning, her heart light.  

****

On the train that afternoon, Remus sat reading a book though his eyes kept straying over to Hermione.  He watched as her face went through a myriad of expressions, from a serene smile, to one of sadness.  Sighing, he finally closed his book. 

"Hermione I would like to discuss something with you."

"Of course Professor," she said, curious.

"Tell me what you know of the Wizarding customs of marriage."

She eyed him suspiciously.  "The wizard's marriage ceremony is an ancient ritual of hand fasting, similar to the Celtic tradition except that is performed by a High Wizard instead of a High Priestess.  The couple stands in the holy circle and their wrists are tied with a ribbon as the High Wizard performs the ceremony, symbolically tying the twos hearts and souls together."

"Very good.  Now tell me what you know of the Wizarding custom of ending a marriage."

Hermione blushed understanding where this was leading.  "The Wizarding laws are much different than those of the Muggle world.  Ending a marriage is a rare occurrence and divorce is only granted in extreme circumstances.  One being the total desertion of one of the spouses and then is only granted after two decades of said desertion.  

The only other legal way to end a Wizarding marriage is through annulment.  Again, only certain circumstances are allowed.  One, if one of the parties involved were betrothed to another and failed to mention this before the marriage; two, if one of them is barren and did not tell the other spouse before they were married, and three, if one of them is insane and the knowledge was not known before the marriage ceremony." She finished with a huff and waited for him to continue.

Remus chuckled.  "Excellent Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor.  I take by the glare you are giving me you know what I am on about.  I just wanted to be sure that you were fully aware of these matters."

She swallowed hard, not wanting to hear what he was about to say.

"Hermione, I would be lying if I were to tell you that I did not know what happened between you and Severus last night." Hermione's mouth opened in a silent gape. "However, do not expect me to lecture you or tell you what you did was wrong. I am going to say this.  Severus is a bastard," he held up his hand as she started to protest, "but he was, and I suppose I can say is still, a person I respect.  The man needs someone who can take him as he is and love him without expecting anymore from him than what he can offer. Do you understand what I am saying?

"Whatever comes of your relationship with him, I only hope you will not be hurt." He smiled at her. "And I truly hope it will work out the way you wish."

Hermione blushed.  She didn't know what to say and just gave him a grateful look.

Remus understood.  He patted her knee and went back to his book.  Feeling that things may just work out for the two of them, he was content with his decision he had made that had allowed them to be together, if just for a night.

****

Two weeks later Remus realized he had never felt so wrong about a decision.

The first Tuesday evening after the weekend in Edinburgh, Severus had coldly told him and Hermione that until the ingredient came for her to finish the potion that they need not bother him.  Remus had flinched as he saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears as Severus dismissed her without looking in her direction.  

The following week brought grumbles about Professor Snape from every student that came into Remus' classroom.  

"He took away five house points because I sneezed," bemoaned a third year Ravenclaw girl.   The class had just come from potions and Remus had asked what the matter was as he looked on their angry faces. "I mean I couldn't help it." The girl was in tears.

Even the staff was quick to duck into a classroom or a closet whenever they say Severus approaching.  The man had had bad moods before, but now he was volatile.

Remus was feeling very guilty as he watched Severus' deteriorating moods.

****

Severus sat in the dark living room of the house in Hogsmeade waiting for Rowena.  She had owled him informing him she was returning tonight.  

Severus knew he had frightened every student who had past through his class the last two weeks and had alienated most of the staff with his foul mood.  Even the Slytherins had not been spared from his wrath and the house points for all four houses were at an all time low.  Dumbledore had gently suggested that maybe Severus should see Madam Pomfrey, hinting that he might be feeling the stress of the war at last.  Severus had come close to telling the old man to go fuck himself.

The worst part of the past week was seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face when he saw her in the Great Hall during meals. Today she had caught his eye during dinner and gave him a timid smile.  He had wanted so much to return it, but noting Professor McGonagall's gaze as she caught the exchange between them, he had only sneered and looked away.  Hermione had left the hall crying.

Dealing with the emotions he felt for the girl was not something he was comfortable with.  He wanted to put her out of his mind, now that he had tasted her, and be done with women for a while.  However he found her on his mind constantly.  He could still taste her on his lips, feel her body beneath his and every time he glanced at her, he felt his body long for her. 

It had frightened him when he finally admitted to himself that he loved her.    He had not told anyone that he loved them since he was child and had told his grandmother this.  He hadn't thought himself capable of loving anyone and yet he could not explain the emotional turmoil that he experienced when he thought of Hermione as anything else.  Beyond the desire for her physically, he wanted to claim her heart, to have her beside him, working together, sharing each and every aspect of his life with her.  

Snarling, he got up and poured a drink, sitting down heavily once more.  What right did he have to want her?  She was young with so much to look forward to and he was a nasty person, and at times could be so brooding that he couldn't even stand to live within his own skin. It was more comfortable being alone, he thought wryly.  He couldn't change, even for Hermione, and he saw no future with her if she did not accept him as he was, warts and all.

Rowena Apparated with a small pop into the dark house.   She let out a small shriek as she turned on the lights.

"Severus you startled me," she gasped, setting her bag down.  "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"I do not think that this marriage is going to work out."

 "Nice to see you too Sev." She gave a small laugh. "Of course this marriage is not going to work if you insist on staying here and sending me off on my own," she teased. "Really Sev, don't be so serious."

 "I am being serious.  I want an annulment.  Place the blame on me.  You can tell them I am impotent or insane, either way.  Both will be believable." 

Looking at him curiously, she spoke sweetly "I think not, dear. Truly Severus, I think you could greet your wife in a better manner."

 "We are too much alike Rowena; total bastards, and we will wind up destroying each other."  His eyes traveled up her body, noticing her flushed cheeks, swollen lips and the red marks on her neck.  Apparently she had just left her lover's arms.  _Touché, _he thought wryly.

"That's just the point isn't it darling? Birds of a feather, you know."

 "Here." He handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this? Going to send me on another trip so soon?" she asked as she unfolded the parchment. "Oh." 

"Half of what I have in my Gringotts account for your inconvenience. We can get on with our lives if you will agree to it."

"You lie Severus Snape!" she said angrily, wadding up the paper and throwing it at him.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly

"This isn't half of what you are worth."

Severus smiled knowingly. "Truly, it is.'

"My father…" she stopped, realizing she had revealed too much.  

"Ah yes, your father," He leaned back in the chair, templing his fingers as he eyed her, relishing in the bombshell he was about to drop.

"I assume you are referring to the Snape family fortune."  She nodded.  He chuckled. "Well my dear, I am afraid your father was misinformed about my wealth or rather I should say, lack of it."

"He isn't.  He checked it out thoroughly. Your family is very wealthy."

"My family yes, my mother, to be exact. I however, am not the heir to said wealth." He gave her a toothy smile

"What? You are an only child."

"And a disappointment.  My father saw that I was a loner, determined to accomplish what I wanted at any cost and he feared I would never marry.  So he left me an incentive.  The family fortune will go to my children produced though the honorable tradition of marriage.  Those born outside of wedlock will not be considered.  To further ensure that I would not squander the fortune on foolish things, you must remember that at that time I had just joined Voldemort, the control of the fortune will be placed in the children's mother's hands until they reach adulthood.

What I offered you is truthfully half of what I have.  I am given a yearly stipend from my mother and with my teacher's salary, I am quite comfortable.  My family's fortune has never been a concern to me.  I could care less what happens to it.  So you see my dear, I will never inherit what your father sold you for." 

He saw Rowena pale and sit heavily down on the sofa.

 "If I die before an heir is produced, the fortune goes to a cousin, so do not think murdering me will help you out."

"A child," she whispered.

"Disgusting to think of having my child, isn't it Rowena?" he sneered as he noticed the panic in her eyes.  

"No, it's not that." Her voice sounded strained. "I …just am not ready to be a mother."

Severus was surprised at her response.  He had been ready to retort that neither of them were parent material, that a child deserved at least one decent parent and that he definitely didn't want to have a child with her.  

Her reaction puzzled him. She had been so willing to do anything to get her hands on the money, he thought she would see that having a baby would be an easy way for her to accomplish this.  

"So you will agree to the annulment?"  

"I...no." The color was returning to her face. "Of course not Sev. What a silly idea.  I do believe we are good for each other."  

"Very well," he said coldly. She had raised a question in his mind, a question he intended to look into.  He rose and started to the door.

"Where are you going?"

 "Rowena, you have made your bed and you will have to lie in it without me from now on."

She stared at the door he had left through a moment before she put her head in her hands.  Damn it, he had to be lying.  Surely her father would have told her if he had known.  Or would he?  Either way, she was in a predicament.

****

"Okay Hermione," Ron said abruptly, startling her.  "What is wrong with you?"

Hermione frowned. "Nothing is wrong.  Why do you ask?" 

He walked over to her and pulled the book out of her hands.  She had been staring at the same page for over an hour not seeing it.

"Right, and you have become so jaded in your studies that you read upside down now for the challenge." He emphasized his point as he flipped the book over and handed it back to her.  She flushed. 

"What's up?" Harry asked.  He was sitting with Pavarti in his lap as they read from the same book. 

Looking at the two of them as they touched and laughed, Hermione had been remembering her weekend with Severus and the hateful way he had dismissed her these past weeks.  He wouldn't even look at her.  "Nothing," she tried again as her face crumbled.  She ducked her head as she hurried out the room, crying.

"Girls," Ron said in disgust.  "Must be that time of the month."

"Oh, isn't that nice," Pavarti huffed.  "No wonder Padma dumped you again Ronald Weasley.  Your lack of tact is amazing.  Can't you see Hermione is upset over a guy?"

Ron frowned at her.  "Nah, Hermione hasn't been seeing anyone.  We tried to get her to accept Terry's invitation to the dance tomorrow but she said she wasn't going."

"She has to go," Pavarti said dismayed.  "You should see the exquisite robes she bought for it.  Mark my words Ron; she is upset over a man.  I guess I should go talk to her." She got up from Harry's lap

"Wait," Harry said standing.  "I think I should talk to her."

Pavarti gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek.  "You could learn a thing or two from Harry, Ron."  Ron stuck his tongue out at her.  "Really. Grow up Ron," she said testily.

Harry pushed open the door to Hermione's room.  She was curled up on the bed sobbing quietly  "Hermione," he said gently as he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

She rolled over, rubbing angrily at her eyes.  "Harry, sorry, but I am not in the mood for company right now."

"Look, we are friends, and if you are upset I would really like to help you if I can.  Want to talk about it?"  

"I can't Harry, you wouldn't understand."

"Pavarti said you were crying over a guy.  Is this true?"

Hermione screwed up her face then threw her arms around Harry's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Yes."

He patted her back.  "Can you tell me what's wrong?"  

"I…think…no… I know. I am in love.  And he doesn't care one whit about me."

"Are you sure Herms?  I mean you aren't the type to just fall for some guy that hasn't given you some hint that he likes you too."

She pulled back.  "Yes, I am sure.  He's been treating me like I don't exist and after we…"

Harry frowned.  "After you what?"

Hermione shook her head.  "I will be okay Harry.  I am just so very foolish."

"After what?" He demanded, standing up now.  "Are you telling me Hermione Granger that Snape took advantage of you and threw you aside like a piece of dirt?"

Shocked, Hermione choked.  "How…why would you think it was Professor Snape?"

"Oh come off it," Harry said angrily.  "Do you think I am blind?  I know how you feel about him.  You're my best friend Hermione and if I don't know you after seven years then I will never know you.  That bloody bastard! I am going to kill him."

"Harry! Don't say things like that."

"Why?  He seduced you, didn't he?"  

"It was..."she blushed, "what I wanted too.  If anyone is to blame it is me.  I knew what I was doing Harry Potter. I am just feeling like a fool right now."  

Harry sat back down and put his arm around her.  "Hermione you are not a fool.  A little stupid maybe," he grinned, though he was still seething inside, "but never a fool."

"I know," she sighed.  

"Look on the bright side.  At least you now know he is a total bastard and can move on."

Hermione bit her lip, she wanted to defend Severus but didn't know how at the moment.

"Cheer up, Hermione," Harry urged. "Think of Ron's horror when I tell him he will have to ask Millicent out now."

"Oh no.  Please Harry, don't tell anyone about this."

"Not even to make Ron squirm?" he teased. "Okay, I promise Hermione, on one condition.  That you will dance with me tomorrow night at least once."

"I am not going."

"Then I am going to tell Ron."

Hermione looked at her friend and knew he was only teasing her.  She couldn't help but smile. "Alright.  If you are going to blackmail me, I guess I have no choice."

"None at all," he said giving her a hug.


	8. Finding the answers

AN/ The format of this part may not appear correctly as I am posting it from work on break.  
  
MadaboutHarry and Ezmerlda- Good points and ideas, however this chapter and the next should take care of things Phoenix-trying like mad. (bites fingers watching clock tick) Everyone else-thanks for the reviews. Just a fly by the seat of pants story and I had fun with it. Glad you enjoyed it. WARNING: Extreme lemons ahead.  
  
Severus glowered as he waited for Rowena outside the Great Hall. He hated things like this, thankful that Albus did not indulge in them often, and would have preferred his usual place out in the gardens, taking away house points from snogging couples. Reluctantly, he had agreed to accompany Rowena to the dance with the understanding that he would still do his rounds in the garden every half hour alternating with Lupin. His mood was still dark and he was not in the humor to be around so many people.  
  
Rowena approached wearing scarlet robes that were cut so low that Severus suspected she would cause every hormonal young male in the hall to miss a step. Severus bit his tongue to keep from demanding her to go put on something more appropriate.  
  
Entering the hall with his wife on his arm, Severus felt very uncomfortable. He did not miss the stares from the staff. They had not realized that Rowena had returned. The rumor mill had decided she had left him for good.  
  
"Severus, Rowena," Minerva greeted them, eyeing them curiously. "You are looking lovely Rowena dear." She said congenially, though her look said otherwise as she noticed Rowena's plunging neckline.  
  
"Thank you," Rowena said, smiling slyly. She was well aware of how far the rumors had gone also. "I had planned to stay on holiday until Sev could join me next week, but couldn't resist attending this lovely festivity."  
  
Severus smirked at Minerva's obvious discomfort, surmising she had been the one to start the 'she has left him' rumor. Minerva bade them to have a nice evening as she hurriedly left.  
  
Leaning down, Severus kissed Rowena lightly on the cheek. "I definitely enjoyed that my dear," he purred.  
  
Rowena raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean you are taking back the mean things you said to me last night?" she teased.  
  
"Not at all," he said, though a smile played on his lips. "I still want an annulment, but that does not mean I cannot appreciate your cattiness."  
  
"I can show you my claws if you would decide to come home tonight," she challenged, running a finger up his chest.  
  
Severus caught her hand, smiling slyly. "I am afraid you will have to find another for that Rowena. Though I am sure you will have no trouble as half the men in this room are drooling over your attire as we speak."  
  
Rowena laughed. "You will come around Sev."  
  
"I would not put good money on that," he said as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
After dutifully dancing several times with Rowena, Severus stood in the shadows, looking for Hermione. He had not seen her on the dance floor and he scowled in frustration as he did not spot see her anywhere in the hall.  
  
"Severus." Lupin's voice interrupted his search. "I turn the garden over to you."  
  
Severus nodded; glad to get out of the hall for a bit.  
  
"Be sure to check the alcove near the gate, I have broken a couple up several times there." Severus snorted. He would relish in taking away house points tonight.  
  
Severus went through the high hedge into the alcove Remus had mentioned and saw her sitting on the bench. She looked up at him and he flinched at the hurt he saw in her eyes.  
  
"Professor."  
  
His breath caught in his throat. Hermione rarely went out of her way to enhance her features and though he did not care about such, he was stunned at the transformation. She was exquisite.  
  
Hermione had allowed Pavarti and Lavender to get her ready, since her heart was not in it. She had spoken truthfully when she told Harry she was a fool. Not for what she had shared with Severus, she had wanted him that weekend and had no regrets about it, but for allowing herself to get so upset because he had been aloof towards her ever since they had returned to school.  
  
What had she expected? For him to announce to the world they had slept together? 'Why not just brand a scarlet letter on my cheek', she chided herself. Still she desperately wanted to talk to him, to see where they did stand. Perhaps it had only been just a chance encounter. Nothing more. If that is all he had wanted then she needed to know. She thought she deserved that much.  
  
Pavarti had plaited tiny braids all over the top of her head, then gathered and twisted them into an elaborate design on the back of her head. She had used gels on the remaining hair so that it flowed down her back in soft waves.  
  
She had only protested when Lavender had given her a corset to wear. Despite her protests, the girls had laced her tightly into the contraption that pinched her waist until she thought she would lose her breath and pushed her breasts up until they threatened to spill out of the square neck of her robes.  
  
"That's the way it's suppose to work with these robes," Lavender told her. "I only wish I had so much to display," she teased. "There will not be a man in the hall tonight that will not look your way trust me." Hermione glared at her. She didn't want anyone looking at her, except for Severus and it appeared that he no longer wanted to look.  
  
Hermione's worst fears had been confirmed when she saw Severus enter with Rowena. She watched as they whispered intimately after Professor McGonagall had left from speaking to them. The gestures and smiles between them spoke volumes to her and she had left the hall quickly, trying not to cry, berating herself for thinking there had been anything between her and Severus.  
  
"Miss Granger, why are you not inside enjoying the festivities?"  
  
"I do not feel the need to explain why I am not to you, Professor," she said testily, her meaning clear.  
  
Severus rubbed his chin a moment and cast a concealment charm on the alcove. "Hermione, I need to explain about these past weeks."  
  
"Don't bother. I understand completely. It shouldn't have happened, you are married."  
  
"That didn't seem to bother you that weekend."  
  
"That weekend was a mistake," she lied, wanting to hurt him as he had done her these past weeks.  
  
He looked at her coldly, flinching at her words. "I most definitely agree Miss Granger."  
  
The pain in her eyes was more than he could take as he saw the tears welling up in them. Damn.  
  
She started to walk past him. Grabbing her arm he stopped her.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
He stared down at her, fighting the urge to let her walk on, to let it be done with. It would be much easier. Instead he could think of nothing else but doing what he did. Pulling her to him, he kissed her hard, bruising her lips as he ground his mouth against hers.  
  
She struggled against him, pushing at his arms as he kept kissing her. Easing up on the pressure, he parted her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth, coaxing and caressing hers until she responded, their tongues dancing as she no longer fought him.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered as he kissed his way down her neck. "Forgive me, I never meant to hurt you."  
  
He pulled back to look into her eyes. "You must understand. I could not be around you. It would have been obvious that I have a desire for you, and with the suspicions already in the air," he kissed, her gently this time. "I wanted to spare you."  
  
She pulled away from him, fire flashing in her eyes. "Why should I believe you Severus? Am I to believe that you have so little power over your desires that you cannot be around me long enough to tell me what was going on? I think not." She stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at him.  
  
Severus chuckled. She reminded him of the day she stood in Dumbledore's office ready to fight tooth and nail to keep him from being fired. Yet because of his desire for her, he was ready to throw her on the ground and take her here, to the hell with being fired.  
  
Hermione was angry. How dare he laugh at her? "I will not be your whore Severus," she said acidly. "I am leaving unless you can give me a plausible excuse for treating me as if I were just that, a one-night fling. Tell me do you give into your desires to sleeping with students so easily?" She knew she had struck a nerve as she saw the rage cross his face. Stiffening her back, she stood her ground as he came over to her.  
  
"I have never touched a student Hermione, until you. As for being a fling, as you so delicately put it, that never entered my mind. I wanted you because." he ground his teeth together, fighting the conflicting emotions he was feeling.  
  
"Tell me Severus," she challenged, "or I walk away from you and I promise I will never look back."  
  
"Because I love you damn it!" He looked shocked that he had actually said it "Because I love you," he said more softly a look of amazement crossing his features.  
  
He looked at Hermione. She was smiling in understanding. Coming to him she put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "I love you too Severus Snape," she murmured. "See, the world didn't come to an end because you told me what you felt."  
  
Sitting down on the bench, he pulled her into his lap, kissing her hungrily. Pulling away, Hermione looked at him sadly. "Though I love you Severus, I will not be your mistress," she said bluntly.  
  
"I would never ask you to," he said soberly, though his fingers strayed down to the ample display of her breasts.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Men. Tell me, does every man think with the head between their legs more than the one on their necks?" Chuckling, Severus removed his hand. "I must say that I have not been guilty of that for many years, though having a beautiful woman in my arms, displaying her charms so boldly, I find that it is difficult to reason with both at the same time.  
  
"Seriously, Hermione, I would never ask you to become involve in a relationship you are not comfortable with. I cannot lie and say I feel the same way about it though. You are intelligent enough to realize that my marriage to Rowena is not a good one. Still, I am married and I will try to keep my hands off for the time being. However things may not always stay the way they are," he said giving her a sly grin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You will see. Until then, I will try to curb my desires and be more civil towards you. We will talk again when you return from the hols."  
  
Severus hoped he would be able to tell her he was no longer married by then. Rowena's reaction to his explanation of his father's will, had led him to believe she was hiding something. He had enlisted the aid of a friend to do some checking for him.  
  
Severus kissed her gently. "I think you should go back in and I need to get back to disturbing young lovers."  
  
Remus watched for Hermione to come back into the hall. He had directed Severus to the alcove where he had found her sitting alone. Hoping they would resolve the tension between, he was very glad to see her enter with a smile on her face. Apparently they had resolved their issues for the better.  
  
**** Severus frowned as he came into the classroom the first Tuesday evening after the break. Hermione and Remus were chatting and laughing, and when Remus bent closer to whisper something in her ear, Severus felt a rage surge through him as he saw her blush.  
  
Hermione noticed Severus standing the doorway giving them a murderous stare and she tried not to smile.  
  
She had spent the last part of the spring holiday at Sirius' with the 'boys', Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus. It had been an amusing stay and Remus had been the only one there to act halfway mature and a companionable friendship had developed between them.  
  
Since the others tended to treat her as one of the 'guys', she had been subjected to listening to male hormonal debauchery at its worst. Remus had came to her rescue on more than one occasion when one of the others would start telling a rather randy story, reminding them that there was a lady in the house, to which they would roll their eyes.  
  
In retaliation, she and Remus had formed their own conspiracy. They launched into practical jokes on the other three that would have made George and Fred Weasley proud.  
  
She had received Severus' post while at Sirius', informing her that the Harpy's blood had arrived and that they would work on her potion the first Tuesday after her return. Ron had wanted to know who had sent her an owl as he noted Hermione's flushed face.  
  
"Professor Snape just informed me the ingredient I needed to finish my project has arrived. Can't help it if it makes me happy Ron."  
  
"A three foot parchment to tell you an ingredient had arrived?" he said in disbelief, trying to snatch the paper from her.  
  
Remus had intervened telling Ron that Professor Snape had evidently written about all the properties of the ingredient and how they related to her potion as well as others. Ron lost interest as he mumbled something about Hermione being daft when it came to schoolwork. Remus had given her an understanding wink  
  
He had been partly right. Severus had indeed written extensively about potions. However he had shared with her some ideas he had for potions he wanted to explore, to work on, with the implication that he wanted her to work with him. It was clear that he was thinking of her being with him after graduation.  
  
"Shall we get on with it Miss Granger?" Severus said acidly, ignoring Remus' grin.  
  
This time Severus had tested the Harpy's blood thoroughly to make sure of its purity. After the last drop had been added, the potion turned to a pale blue, signaling that it had mixed successfully.  
  
Hands shaking, Hermione ladled some of the potion into a small vial and took it over to another table where enzyme samples mimicking the chemical compound of the brain waited. Adding drops to each sample, she placed one under the microscope.  
  
"Please look," she told Severus as she crossed her fingers.  
  
Severus looked through the microscope for what seemed like an hour. When he finally straightened, he had a small smile on his lips.  
  
Hermione expelled her breath and grinned.  
  
"Of course the true test will be administrating this to the volunteers at the hospital," Severus reminded her, trying to sound nonchalant though he was as excited as she was. He had already prepared the scroll for the hospital when they first started her project, for he never doubted her success.  
  
The three of them filled small vials and carefully packed them in a box. Severus summoned a house elf to retrieve two of the school owls. Soon the package was securely attached and on its way.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione," Remus said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, smiling as he noted Severus glaring at him. "I always knew if there was an answer to a problem you would be the one to find it. I do believe I will call it a night. Stay and finish cleaning up or whatever you still need to do. Goodnight Severus."  
  
Severus only nodded, still scowling. Remus chuckled at the man's apparent jealousy.  
  
As the door closed, Hermione was startled as she felt hands on her shoulders turning her around. "Seve." His lips claimed hers, the intensity of his kiss making her knees weak as he bent her backward. She swore he was growling as he kept kissing her. She felt his hands clasp her around the waist and lifting her off the ground, he sat her on the nearest desk.  
  
He broke the kiss and began kissing her neck as his hand moved beneath her robes, undoing the buttons on her shirt. "Severus," she protested, "we can't, not here. It's too risky." He stopped her protest with another kiss. His eyes stared deeply into hers and she gasped as she saw the fire there, a look of hunger and anger reflected in them. Pulling out his wand he murmured a few charms locking the door and placing a silencing charm on the room.  
  
He claimed her mouth once more, thrusting his tongue in, as she felt his hands tear her robes open. Shivering in fear and desire, she wondered if he was jealous over Remus giving her a hug. Her thoughts felt muddled as his mouth descended on her breasts still encased in her lacy bra.  
  
She tried to still his hand as he reached up under her skirt to pull her knickers down.  
  
"Do not deny me Hermione," he growled as he finished pulling them down tossing them away. Her heart pounded fast as she looked at him. His face was a mask of passion and darkness and though it frightened her, she wanted him. She had resolutely decided she would not be with him like this again because he was married, but she did want him, 'all of him, good or bad', she thought, 'for I do love him'.  
  
She shook her head. "Never. I would never deny you," she said huskily, opening her arms for him. His face relaxed a bit as he gave her a sly smile as he thrust into her hard, making her gasp.  
  
He was like a man possessed as he drove into her, making her gasp and moan at each sharp thrust. She was still virgin tight and he felt a pang of guilt wondering if he was hurting her, but the driving desire for her, the pangs of jealousy of seeing her so comfortable with Lupin had stirred the darkness in him.  
  
Lifting her legs he put them over his arms as he drove her deeper into the desk. Her head was hanging over the edge and whimpers were coming from her. He felt her response to him, the tightening within her and he increased his pace as she screamed his name as she exploded with release, his own following quickly.  
  
Pulling her to a sitting position, he hugged her tightly; ashamed of what he had just done, but relishing in it nevertheless. "Hermione, I."  
  
"Its alright Severus," she said, rubbing her hand against his cheek. Somehow she instinctively knew he needed this acceptance. "I love you, everything about you."  
  
He laughed dryly. "I do not understand how you can, but can selfishly say that I am glad that you do." He had practically raped her, taking her though she had clearly stated in the garden she did not want to feel like a whore because he was married. If she hated him he could understand that, but she had expressed her love for him.  
  
Shaking his head he looked at her in amazement. "What in Merlin's name do you see in this selfish beast? Surely it was not my good looks or charming personality that attracted you to me?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I think I started to see you as a man instead of my potions professor sometime after my fourth year. You made sure that it was not an easy task, always sneering and nasty, especially to the Gryffindors. When I learned that you were a spy for Dumbledore I realized that there was more to you than just a self-righteous, sneaky Slytherin."  
  
Severus snorted at this. "Perhaps I did it to save my own hide, did you think of that?"  
  
"Even if you did, it still made me look more closely at you. I had always admired your intelligence, though I must say I did not agree with your harsh teaching style.  
  
You seemed so alone, Severus, and I must admit at first my thoughts towards you were those of pity."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"But it began to change during my sixth year. I saw how vehemently you protected the students when the school was attacked and sacrificed yourself to protect Dumbledore at the end." She paused, remembering how close to death he had been when they had brought him into the hospital wing that day. Her heart had plummeted and she had realized at that moment how much she truly cared for him.  
  
"I think I fell in love with you while you were in the hospital. Though I do not know if you remember, we often talked long into the night. I realize you were in pain, sometimes under the influence of potions, but you talked to me, revealed to me that you were truly a man, with the same fears and desires as any other human."  
  
Severus chuckled. "The Florence nightingale effect. Really Hermione, taking advantage of man in his weakened state."  
  
"Call it what you will Severus. It does not change the fact." Her eyes danced with mischievousness. "Of course, I was always drawn to your sarcastic wit, less than kempt hair, rather large nose," she emphasized this by running a finger down his nose, to which he promptly caught the offending finger and kissed it, "and most of all, your sexy scowl." she teased.  
  
He laughed, and then helped her from the desk as they straightened their clothes.  
  
"I would like to promise this will not happen again," he said, giving her a thorough leer, "but I am afraid that I may not be able to keep that promise. However, I do not want you to think that I expect you to be my mistress and will try to refrain from touching your delicious body until I am free."  
  
"Free?" Her words came out in a strained catch. "Are you saying that you are going to end your marriage?"  
  
"I have asked Rowena for an annulment."  
  
He was surprised at the anger that crossed her face. "How could you think I would be happy with that? I would never be able to face myself if I thought I had caused your marriage to end."  
  
"Hermione," he said gently, "you must believe me. Whatever this may look like, I had chosen to end my so called marriage before I ever touched you."  
  
She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"On my word, even if I had never known you, I would still be seeking an annulment from Rowena."  
  
Hermione nodded, believing him as she stepped into his embrace, allowing her heart to flutter in wishful thinking.  
  
****  
  
Severus entered the Three Broomsticks the next evening curious that Edwin had wanted to see him. Spotting the short, gray haired man in a corner, Severus approached him.  
  
"Severus," Edwin greeted him, standing and shaking his hand vigorously. "Good to see you again."  
  
Edwin Perry had been a fellow Death Eater, who had deserted several months before Voldemort's downfall. Severus had helped the man hide and a friendship of sorts had developed between the two.  
  
"And you Edwin, though you could have owled me with the information I had asked you to check into."  
  
Edwin sat down and waited for Severus to order from the barmaid before he spoke. "I know. It was simple enough to find what you were looking for." He handed Severus a thick envelope. "You were correct in you suspicions."  
  
Severus felt a moment of victory, but seeing Edwin's serious face, pushed the feeling aside.  
  
"After I had secured the records, I was curious. You will see why after you read them. Rowena was very young she was brought into St Mungo's and it wasn't her parents that admitted her, but a woman, Helga Smith, who claimed was a distant cousin. I sought the woman out and questioned her."  
  
He stopped looking at Severus intently. "I wrote down everything she told me, but I felt you would rather hear it from me."  
  
Edwin spoke quietly as he told Severus everything he had learned from Helga about Rowena Treymaine.  
  
Severus' face was impassive as he listened to Ediwn, but a dark fury burned in his eyes. "Thought you would like to know 'everything'," Edwin said somberly, as he got up to leave.  
  
"Yes, of course." Severus shook Edwin's hand. "Thank you for finding this out."  
  
****  
  
The next day something strange occurred at Hogwarts. For the first time in his teaching career, Severus Snape cancelled his classes. He sat in his chambers all day trying to control the murderous rage that threatened to consume him. 


	9. Resolutions

AN/ oops, didn't mean to leave you hanging.  Thanks for the prodding lol.  I hope this ending isn't too fluffy, forget that, the ending is totally fluffy.   However before we get to the end I must add a WARNING: Implication of child molestation.  

"Severus. How nice of you to grace me with your presence," Rowena said sarcastically, when Severus entered the house in Hogsmeade that Friday evening.  She was sitting at the small kitchen table with books and papers strewn across it.

Curious, Severus walked over to the table, looking at the parchment she was working on. "What is this?"

She flushed slightly as she started to gather the papers together.  "Nothing really.  I was bored and borrowed some Arithmancy books from the school.  I will put this away."

Severus frowned as he picked up one of the charts.  Though it had been quite awhile since he had done any Arithmancy, he recognized the complexity of what she was doing. "Rowena, why do you feel the need to hide your intelligence?"

Rowena studied him a moment before she gave a short laugh.  "Men are threatened by intelligent women. They only want a woman who is intelligent in the bedroom."

He looked at her skeptically, knowing who had fed her such rot. "Rowena, please continue with what you are doing.  I did not come here to disturb you."

"And why are you here?" she asked suspiciously. 

"It is so odd that a husband spend the evening with his wife?"

"For us, yes," she said, smiling. "So what is it Severus?"

"We will be going to visit your parents tomorrow.  I have owled them and they are expecting us."

Rowena narrowed her eyes. "And why in Merlin's name are we going there?  If you think you will be able to enlist their help in getting me to agree to an annulment you are highly mistaken."

"I have business to discuss with your father. Do not ask.  You will find out what is all about soon enough. If you do not wish to go, fine.  I will be leaving around nine."

"Of course I will be going.  I do not trust you Severus."

_I do not blame you_. Severus thought_.  I do not trust what I might do tomorrow either._

****

Daniel Treymaine played nervously with the drink as he felt his son-in-law's penetrating eyes on him.  He had been pleasantly surprised when Severus' post had arrived earlier that week.  The short note had only stated that Severus had a proposition that Daniel could not resist.

Daniel had been highly irritated that Rowena had not been able to get Severus to put her name on his Gringotts account.  He had debts that needed to be paid, and threats that one did not ignore from some of his less than scrupulous business partners. 

"So Severus, what is the business you wish to discuss with me?"

Severus pulled out the thick envelope that Edwin had given him, fingering it as he spoke. "Monday morning Rowena will accompany me to the Ministry where we will file for an annulment," Daniel started to speak, but Severus continued, "you, however, will be going there tonight, to turn yourself into the authorities."

The man seemed not to hear the last part as he spoke, "On what grounds will you be filing for an annulment?"

"Rowena is barren.  She did not inform me of this before we were wed."

"What?  Has she been tested?"

"There is no need to test a woman who no longer has a womb," Severus said acidly.

Daniel stared at him in disbelief.  "Are you telling me that Rowena was born without a womb?  I think we would have known this before now.  What are you playing at Snape?"

Severus felt the rage well up, as he pulled out part of the contents of the envelope. "It was not a product of nature, but one of a potion that went terribly wrong, the Mortifo Expellous to be precise." Severus felt the chill run down his spine once more.  The Mortifo Expellous was a very advanced potion and many masters had trouble creating successfully.  When he had learned about a child trying to create it and then taking it, and the reason she had gone to such desperate measures, a murderous rage had nearly consumed him.

Daniel blanched. "I do not believe you.'

"It is all here.  Statements from St Mungo's and from Helga Smith."   

Severus unfolded the paper and read.

"Rowena Treymaine, thirteen, was admitted to the hospital at one am bleeding extensively from the vagina.  The patient is unconscious and information was obtained from Helga Smith, cousin to patient.  Helga states that the patient informed her that she ingested the Mortifo Expellous potion 24 hours prior.  When asked where she got the potion, Ms. Smith stated that patient had tried to make it herself.   Emergency surgery was performed to remove the uterus and fetal tissue from patient as the potion had destroyed the walls of the uterus but had not expelled the fetus. A hysterectomy was preformed without parental consent. It was deemed necessary to save patient from bleeding to death.

"Now, why would a thirteen year old girl try to get rid of a baby without telling her parents?"  Severus eyes glittered dangerously as he watched the man blanch.

"How would I know?  The little whore…"

Severus slammed his fist down on the table. "Do not play the innocent here!  She was carrying your child and you damn well know it!"

"How dare you accuse me of doing something like that?"

 Severus rounded the table and grabbed the man's shirt lifting him from his seat.  "You disgusting piece of dung.  Molesting your own daughter, then selling her off to men, to support your imbecilic schemes.  I have witnessed many horrendous things during my time as a Death Eater but I have never been so sick as I am right now looking at the piece of slime before me."

"Severus! Put my father down." Rowena said angrily as she entered the room.  

"Your father," he sneered releasing the man. "How can you even address this piece of filth as that?"

"What are you going on about?"

He turned to look at the woman.  The whole situation sickened him, and he felt a surge of pity for her.  What might she have been if this man had not used her?  He had thought her devotion to do whatever her father asked was unhealthy, but he never had imagined this. "I think your 'father' has something he would like to tell you Rowena."

Daniel Treymaine paled as he sat down, looking at his daughter. "Daddy?  What is going on?"

"Tell her," Severus growled. "If you do not, I swear I will hex you into oblivion."

Swallowing hard, Daniel told Rowena everything that he had done. 

Rowena stood there trembling, before she turned on Severus in a rage. "What is this Severus?  How much did you pay him to say such things?  Is this your way of trying to get me to agree to an annulment?  I knew you were cruel, but this…" she couldn't finish as she became sick. 

"Rowena," Severus said softly, touching her shoulder as she finishing heaving into a wastebasket.

"Get your filthy hands off me!  You are insane!"

"No he isn't."

Rowena stared in horror as her mother, Rosa, came into the room, her eyes bright as she came over to her daughter.  "Dear Merlin," she moaned as she looked at her daughter. She too had heard the raised voices and had followed Rowena.  She had stood outside the door listening to her husband confess what he had done so many years ago.  "Forgive me for being such a coward.  I turned a blind eye to what your father was doing to you and when Helga confronted me about it after you had almost died, I fired her."

Rosa turned to look at Severus.  "I am as guilty as Daniel in all this.  I should have stopped him, turned him into the authorities or left with Rowena.  I thought when she started school that it was over, but I knew every time she was at home it hadn't stop.  Those mornings she would come to breakfast with that blank look caused from Daniel Oblivating her after each time he…he…"

"Each time he fucked me, mother," Rowena sneered.  She was sitting there pale and trembling, finally realizing what was happening as she gazed at her parents.  Severus walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  She flinched, but not pull away. 

"Helga tried to tell me what had happened to me when I lay bleeding to death that day before she flooed me to the hospital.  I thought she was mental, for I knew she always hated father.  When she left a few days later, I thought no more about it." Rowena turned icy eyes on her father. "I guess I was the one who was mental for not listening."  

Rowena laughed. "Now I understand why I gave into you so easily father, when you suggested I prostitute myself for you.  I always felt so guilty, that I had done something so terrible that I would not be 'daddy's little girl' if you ever found out that I had gotten pregnant. I would have done anything to please you, to make you proud of me.  The strange thing was, I could never remember ever having sex and yet I found myself pregnant.  And the irony of it all was that you knew all along because you were the bastard who got me that way."

Green around the mouth, Daniel sat there not looking at his wife or daughter, but into Severus' cold dark eyes that promised retribution if he did not adhere to what Severus wanted. 

Swallowing hard, his voice squeaked as he spoke. "I will be turning myself into the Ministry tonight Rowena.  I offer you my apologies for what I have done, though I realize how little that is."

Rowena began to laugh again, a hysterical sound as she shook her head. Severus gripped her shoulder as he looked scornfully at her mother who was crying softly. 

****

Rowena was still laughing when they Apparated into the living room of the house in Hogsmeade, though it was now tinged with catching sobs.  Severus led her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed.   "Drink this," he instructed handing her a vial he pulled from his robes.  He had thought to bring the Dreamless Sleep Potion with him just in case he needed it tonight.  She took it without complaint as Severus helped her to lie down.  

Severus stayed with her until she fell asleep before going into the other room.  He poured a drink, sitting in the dark once more, as he contemplated the events of the day.  Even during his foulest of moods that had been directed towards Rowena, he had never wanted to see her hurt.  He had had second thoughts about confronting her father about the molestation, however he knew he would never be satisfied if he had not.  Somewhere along the line he felt he owed her that much.

Mulling over the decisions he had made in the last few days, he found he desperately wanted to find Hermione, to hug her tightly and reassure himself that she truly did love him.  

****

Severus woke, still sitting in the armchair.  Rowena stood before him wearing her cloak, her bags at her feet.

"I am leaving now Severus."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Severus stood and tested the words in his mind before he spoke.

"You do not have to go."   

She gave a dry laugh as she studied him.  "I do not want your pity or sympathy Severus.  You shall have your annulment."  

"I did not mean for you to get hurt by all this."

"You did not hurt me, my father is responsible for that. I suppose I should thank you.  In a way, it is the first time I am free to do what I want." She smiled wryly.  "The trouble is I have no idea what that is."

"You are an intelligent woman, Rowena, I am sure it will not take you long to figure it out."

"I will meet you at the Ministry in the morning."

He nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.  "For you.  The offer still stands.  It will help you until you figure out what you want to do."

Rowena took the rumpled paper from him.  Laughing she shook her head in amazement. "Truly Severus, you are an enigma.  A snarky bastard with a good heart, though I doubt you even realize it.  Thank you.  This will indeed help." She smiled as she pocketed the note.

"You are welcome. Goodbye Rowena."

Picking up her bag, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.  "Do yourself a favor Sev.  Make sure the girl knows how much you love her." 

****

Severus met with Albus the following afternoon and handed him the papers.  Albus read them carefully before he spoke.

"I am sorry that things did not work out for you and Rowena, Severus." Dumbledore eyed the younger wizard, weighing his words before he continued. "Severus, I must ask you not to tell anyone about this until term is over, especially Miss Granger."

Severus frowned. "Because of the inane rumors that certain members of the staff have fueled?"

"Exactly," Albus smiled kindly at him, "and if you plan to pursue a future with Miss Granger, it would not do for her reputation to be sullied.   This is a small castle when it comes to things like that, and I wouldn't want to lose my potions professor because he could not tolerate the staff talking unkindly about the woman he loves." His smile widened at the look of shock on Severus' face. "Really Severus, I often wondered why you married Rowena when you were so enamored with Hermione.

"It is only five more weeks.  Trust me, it will be better in the end if you wait until the young lady is no longer a student here to let her know that you are free."

Severus reluctantly agreed. 

****

The following weeks found Severus biting his tongue, while wondering what was wrong with Hermione.  Though the part of her project with him was over, he had expected she would continue to come by the classroom from time to time.  He was mistaken.  

He saw in the hall at meal times and noticed that she seemed tired, her demeanor somber.  Unable to talk to her he started sending posts by way of school owl.

_Hermione,_

_I noticed that you seem to be preoccupied and look a little tired.  Is everything all right?_

_S._

A short answered returned that afternoon.

_Professor Snape,_

_Thank you for your concern, I am just fine._

_Miss Granger_

A reply was sent before night fell.

_Hermione,_

_I assume from the formality of your last post, that I may have caused you some undue stress.  If you would be so kind to tell me what I have done, I will try to amend my ways._

_S._

Severus had to wait for a reply until breakfast the next morning. A small brown owl landed in his plate, hooting proudly. 

_Professor,_

_Again, thank you for your concern.  Perhaps I am a bit stressed, however do not expect me to tell you something you should already know._

_H._

Severus glanced at the Gryffindor table but Hermione never looked towards him. 

After another week of being unsuccessful in getting Hermione to talk to him via owl, he finally had to swallow his pride and asked Remus to inquire if something was wrong with her.

Remus had noticed Hermione's aloofness towards Severus, and he did not think it all had to do with the him.  The girl looked ill.  He agreed.

The next day before Severus had a chance to talk to Lupin he received another owl.

_Severus,_ (at least she dropped the professor, he thought wryly)

_I do not appreciate you sending Remus to interrogate me. _

_H._

 Sighing in frustration, Severus decided he would bide his time.  Only two more weeks.  

****

After Dumbledore had awarded the House Cup at the Leaving Feast, he made an announcement.

"I am pleased to inform you that one of your colleagues has been given high accolades for a project she has worked on this year.  Due to the success of her efforts, she has been offered an apprenticeship to study under one the most brilliant medi-wizards of our time. I would like you to join me in congratulating Miss Hermione Granger." 

The hall erupted in applause for Hermione.  Severus sat there stunned.  He had not heard of the results of her projects that had been sent to St Mungo's and was jealous that she had not shared this news with him.  He watched her as she smiled at the Gryffindors who were hugging her and shaking her hand.  Even from this distance, he could see that the smile did not reach her eyes.

"After the feast, if Miss Granger would be so kind to stop by the staff table, I do believe those who worked with her on the project would like to congratulate her." Albus said as the applause died down.

Severus picked at his food, waiting for the feast to be over.  He had made up his mind if Hermione refused to meet with him later to talk, that he would just have to carry her to his chambers by force.  One way or another he meant to tell her about the annulment tonight.  

Hermione approached the staff table where she was greeted by Dumbledore, who kissed her on the cheek.  "You did us proud young lady." 

"Thank you professor."

She was congratulated in turn by the professors she had worked with, finally coming to stand before Severus.

Severus glanced over at Dumbledore and he saw Albus give him a quick nod.  He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  "Please meet me in my rooms when you are able," he whispered. "Congratulations Miss Granger," he said as he straightened up.  

Hermione didn't look at him, but gave a slight nod. "Thank you Professor Snape."

****

Severus smiled triumphantly when Hermione entered his chambers later that evening.  He was trying to refrain from grabbing her and kissing her silly, when he noted the worried look on her face. 

She sat down on the sofa, her hands in her lap, looking very forlorn.  Severus squatted before her, raising her chin to look into her eyes. 

"Hermione, what is the matter?  This should be one of the happiest days in your life. The excitement of being chosen to apprentice at St Mungo's…"

"I cannot accept the apprenticeship."

Frowning, he studied her. "If its finances, I can help you with that until you get settled.  I know you wanted this.  Though I would be lying if I did not want you to stay closer, distance is not a problem…"

"It isn't that.  I just cannot go." She looked down at her hands. "I am going to have a baby."

Severus reeled back on his heels.  "Are you sure?" Stupid thing to ask he thought. 

Hermione sniffed.  "Quite.  I saw Madame Pomfrey last week and she confirmed it.  Three months along.

He didn't know whether to shout for joy or curse as he studied her.  "Hermione," he said softly, "if you do not wish to have the child, there is a potion…."

"No," she said angrily, her eyes flashing at him. "You may not want me or this baby, but I do not care. I will not even consider that."

"Not want you?  Why would you even think that?"

She sniffed, blinking back tears.  "I heard about your annulment and I thought that you would have told me if you wanted me.  Keeping quiet about it led me to believe that you wanted me to think you were still married, still unavailable."

Severus cursed inwardly. No wonder she had been so withdrawn from him. "Who told you?

"Ron.  His father saw you and Rowena at the Ministry that day.  Harry and I threaten him to keep it quiet, for my sake."

Sighing with frustration, Severus explained about Dumbledore's request.  "If I had known…Hermione, it has been one muddled mess hasn't it? I am so sorry that you had to believe that I was still married and that I did not want you.  My gods Hermione, I have going crazy wanting to tell you."

"Then you aren't upset with me?" She looked at him almost pleadingly.  " I mean it is my fault. I feel I have let everyone down. I should have thought about contraceptives that weekend, if I hadn't been so…"

He leaned over and kissed her firmly.  "Upset with you?"  A big grin crossed his face.  "I love you Hermione, and though I would have wished to wait before asking you to marry me and perhaps have a child, so that you could explore your life and options, I am thrilled. Truly."  He chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"What is so funny?"

Smiling, he kissed her again, this time with all the passion and love he felt for the woman, before picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom.  He would tell her later that she was going to be a very, very wealthy woman once they were they were married.

The End


End file.
